Rumors And Love
by InuLimbo
Summary: Kagome was given a dare to go into the house that has rumors about a boy named Inuyasha. When Kagome finds him, will she find love as well? R&R!
1. I Dare You To!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha.  
  
Rumors And Love  
  
Chapter 1: I Dare You To!  
  
"Mom, my friends are here! I'll see you tonight!" Kagome yelled at her mother, and she ran out the door. She waved at her friends, and walked up to the car.  
  
"Hey, Kagome," Sango said.  
  
"What's up, you guys?" she asked as she hopped in the back of the red Mustang.  
  
"We're just waiting for you," Eri said from her spot on the passenger side. "Now hurry up. We want to go walk downtown some."  
  
Kagome closed the door, and Sango backed up out of the Higurashi's driveway.  
  
"So, what exactly are we going to do downtown?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Stuff," Sango answered.  
  
"Oh joy," Kagome said sarcastically.  
  
Sango pulled into a parking spot, and they all hopped out of the car.  
  
"Hmmm, I think we should go this way." Sango walked toward an old street than anyone rarely went down.  
  
"Why?" Eri asked. "There's nothing down there."  
  
"Actually, there is," Sango stated.  
  
"What's that?" Kagome questioned.  
  
"I'll show you. Come on you two." She led them down the street. There were a bunch of boarded up old houses. The yards were overrun with weeds. The street was filled with broken glass. They kept walking not really watching where they were going, until Sango stopped and Kagome and Eri crashed into her.  
  
"Watch it, you two," Sango snapped.  
  
"Sorry," they said in unison.  
  
Kagome looked around. "Where are we? Why did we stop?"  
  
"Because," Sango said. "This is exactly where I wanted to be." Sango looked in front of her. "Look there." She pointed toward a house that looked pretty much like the others.  
  
"What's so great about this place?" Eri asked.  
  
"You can't tell me that you've never heard the stories." Sango said.  
  
"I haven't," Eri said.  
  
"You mean the rumors about that Inuyasha kid?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yeah," Sango answered. "It's said that he lives in there all alone. He's half demon. He's got claws, and blood red eyes He killed his parents, and ate them. He only comes out at night when no one will see him. That's when he captures unsuspecting people or maybe some rodents to munch on."  
  
"That's a bunch of bull," Kagome said. "No one lives in there. And even if someone did, I doubt they would eat people. That's seriously disgusting."  
  
"If it's a bunch of bull, Kagome then why don't you go in there?"  
  
"What purpose would that serve?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Well, I was thinking that it might not be a bunch of bull once you come back out. That is, IF you come back out."  
  
"Well, what would you want me to do?"  
  
" You can go upstairs, open that window in the front, and wave to us. Then, you can come back out."  
  
"Well, I.."  
  
"Yeah, come on, Kagome." Eri urged.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Come on, Kagome." Sango said.  
  
"Alright," Kagome confirmed. "But you guys have to wait for me, once I wave from that window."  
  
"We will," Sango said. "Just hurry up and do it."  
  
"Alright, alright. I'm going." Kagome walked confidently up to the house. She walked past some old rusted lawn furniture that had obviously not been used in years. She slowly walked up the stairs onto the large wooden porch. The floor boards squeaked under her feet. She came to the door, and reached for the doorknob. She stopped to look back at Sango and Eri who were watching her intently. Sango signaled her to keep going. Kagome gulped, and opened the door. Soon, she was inside, and she closed the door behind her.  
  
"Do you really believe the rumors, Sango?" Eri asked.  
  
"Of course not," Sango responded. "No one would actually live in THAT."  
  
Kaagome looked around for the stairs. "This place is disgusting. No one could possibly live in a place like this." There were cobwebs everywhere. Shattered vases and glasses were on the ground. She stepped over the glass, which made crunching sounds beneath her feet. "Ah ha." She spotted the stairs. She walked to the foot up the stairs, and looked up them.  
  
"These do not look very safe at all." The stairs had holes in them where things had fallen, and broken through. She made her way up the stairs holding onto the rail for dear life. She stepped over the holes, and made her way up the stairs.  
  
Kagome was scared out of her mind. 'It's alright,' she thought to herself. 'They're not going to collapse. They're not going to collapse.' Her foot fell through a spot on the stairs. "AHHH!" She held onto the rail tighter as she lifted her foot from the hole. "I seriously hate this." She started walking up the stairs again. "There." She had made it to the top. It had seemed like forever walking up that staircase. "Now, to find that window."  
  
She looked down the hallway. "Which way?" She could go left or right. Neither looked very promising. She decided to go to the right. She walked slowly down the hall making sure to look in every room for that window.  
  
Kagome heard a creak behind her. She spun around. "Hello?" Nothing was there, but the empty hall behind her. "Must have been a cat or something." She kept walking until she heard another creak.  
  
She spun around a second time. "Hello? Is someone there?" Still there was nothing but the empty hall she had already covered. "This is a little freaky." She started to walk faster trying to find that room.  
  
"Gotta find that window. Gotta find that window."  
  
Once again she heard the creak. This time, she didn't bother looking behind her. She just kept walking faster and faster. She came to the last room on that hall. She looked inside, and there was what she had been looking for.  
  
She ran up to the window, and tried unlatching it. However, it would no come undone.  
  
"You have GOT to be kidding me!" she yelled.  
  
She kept pulling until it finally came undone. She fell backwards on the floor from pulling so hard. She jumped up off the ground and looked out the window. Eri and Sango were looking up at her. She waved at them.  
  
"I've decided I want $200 for doing this!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Whatever," Sango yelled back sarcastically. "Now get your butt back down here!"  
  
"Will do!" Kagome answered back.  
  
All of the sudden, Kagome heard that creak again. She felt a hand grab her, and spun her around. Kagome screamed as loud as she possibly could.  
  
Sango and Eri looked at each other, and made a run for it down the street.  
  
Kagome came face to face with a young man.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" he demanded.  
  
"I, um." She couldn't speak.  
  
"Get out!" He threw her to the ground. She scurried to get up, and sprinted out the door.  
  
"And never come back!" he yelled after her. "Never."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, that's chapter uno. Now review if you want to hear more! And yes, that was the ever so popular Inuyasha. 


	2. The Story of Inuyasha

Well, you guys seemed to like my first chapter. So, I've decided to continue! ^_^ ON WITH THE STORY!! Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
Rumors And Love  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome sprinted down the hallway. She came to the stairs, and decided not to take her time. She ran down as fast as she could trying to avoid the holes. She tripped on the last stair, and fell to the ground landing on her ankle. "Ow! Crap!" she yelled as she clutched her ankle. She shut her eyes tight as if it would take away the pain. When she opened them, she looked up the staircase. There, standing at the top, was the young man from before. She couldn't see his face, because it was hidden in shadows. He didn't say a word as Kagome got to her feet, and limped out the door as fast as she could.  
  
She limped out to the street looking for her friends. However, they weren't there. "You guys?!" she yelled desperately. Not only was she terrified of what had just happened, she had hurt her ankle, AND her friends weren't there to help.  
  
She fell to her knees in the middle of the road. 'Great,' she thought to herself. 'Now I'll probably get glass in my knees.'  
  
A bush near her rustled as two girls came running out to her.  
  
"Kagome!" they yelled.  
  
"Huh?" she looked toward her two friends who had come there with her.  
  
"Kagome," Eri said. "What happened to you? Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah," Sango started. "Why were you screaming? We got so scared that we ran and hid."  
  
"Well," Kagome said. 'I can't tell them. They would never believe me.' She sighed heavily. "It was a rat." She said simply.  
  
"What?!" her friends said in unison.  
  
"All that screaming over a lousy rat?" Sango asked annoyed.  
  
"Don't get down on her," Eri said. "I would have screamed just as much and loud as she did." She shuddered. "I hate rats. They're soooooo gross!"  
  
Kagome smiled uneasily.  
  
"Well, we better get you home," Sango said.  
  
"Yeah," Kagome agreed. "My ankle is killing me."  
  
"Oh, what happened?" Eri asked worried.  
  
"It's nothing, I was just being clumsy and fell. I'll be alright."  
  
"You sure?" Eri asked.  
  
"Yeah," Kagome responded. "I just want to go home though."  
  
"Alright," Sango said. "That will be our first stop." She looked at Kagome who tried to get up, and looked as though she was in pain. "Come on," she said. She lended Kagome her shoulder.  
  
Kagome accepted, and within no time they arrived at the car. They arrived at her house, and helped her inside.  
  
"See ya, Kagome," Sango said.  
  
"Yeah," Eri joined in. "If there's anything you need, just call!" She made her hand look like a phone, and held it up to her ear and mouth. She winked at Kagome as she closed the door behind her.  
  
'I'm glad I have friends like them,' Kagome thought to herself. She smiled. 'I'm really lucky.'  
  
The boy from earlier came into her mind. 'I wonder why he was in there. What if he really does live there? That must be awful. He must be so lonely.' Her thoughts were interrupted by her mother's voice.  
  
"Kagome, dear?"  
  
"Yeah, Mom?"  
  
"Can I help you with anything? Are you hungry at all?"  
  
"No, I'm fine. Thanks."  
  
"Well," she started. "You let me know when you are."  
  
"For sure."  
  
Kagome reached for the remote, and turned the television.  
  
"I wonder what's on."  
  
She flipped through the channels boringly. That is, until one channel caught her attention.  
  
"It's that house," she said as she listened intently to what they were talking about.  
  
A news man was talking. "A new shopping center is going to be built here on Jewel Avenue."  
  
"What?" Kagome asked. "But, they can't do that. That boy lives in a house on that street. He'll be killed!"  
  
Her mother came running into the room. "What's wrong, dear?" She ran to her daughter's side. "Did you hurt yourself?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, I just...." 'Should I tell her? Maybe she could help me talk those guys into not knocking down those homes. I'd have a better chance with her backing me up. But what if she doesn't believe me?'  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What would you think if I said that I thought someone lived in one of those houses they're about to knock down?" She pointed to the television screen.  
  
Her mother laughed. "You are quite silly at times, Kagome. You know just as well as I do that no one has lived there for years. Not after what happened there anyway. It was a heartbreaking story."  
  
Kagome looked confused. "What happened?"  
  
"You don't remember?"  
  
Kagome shook her head.  
  
"Well, you were rather young."  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
"Well, that used to be a very wealthy street. Only the higher class could afford to live there."  
  
Kagome shook her head as she listened.  
  
"There was one family in particular. They were called the Shikon's, the wealthiest people in the town. There were four of them. Mr. and Mrs. Shikon lived there along with their two sons, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha."  
  
"So what happened to them?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Well, the Shikon's had a lot of enemies. One night, someone took advantage of their hatred. They brutally murdered the parents. They were found after being stabbed repeatedly."  
  
"That's awful!" Kagome yelled. "What about the two boys?"  
  
"Well, Sesshomaru went to live with some family. However, they never found Inuyasha. No one knows what happened to him. He just disappeared. Some say he was kidnapped, and some say he was murdered along with the parents, only the body was thrown somewhere no one would find it. It's just one of those mysteries."  
  
'That boy,' Kagome thought to herself. 'Could that have been Inuyasha?'  
  
"Why did all of the other people move away?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I guess they didn't like the idea of living somewhere near a house that a family was murdered in."  
  
"Mom, what if Inuyasha still lived in his old house, only no one knew it?"  
  
"Don't be silly. If he was still in there, we'd know it." She weaved her fingers through her daughter's hair. "Don't worry about it. It was a long time ago. How about trying to get some sleep?" She laid her daughter back on her bed. "Good night, sweetheart." She kissed her daughter's forehead lightly.  
  
"Good night, Mom." She yawned. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too. Now, you get some sleep. You have school tomorrow."  
  
Kagome sighed heavily, "Aw, do I have to go?"  
  
"Of course." She closed the door quietly behind her, and exited the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TA DA!!! Now review! Please?????? 


	3. Finding Inuyasha

Sorry I haven't been able to update for a while. I have been majorly busy. I've had Districts for basketball, and practice for Track. I have almost no free time. Well, on with the chapter. P.S. HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!! Disclaimer: I do not own that adorable hanyou! (Gotta love those ears. ^.^)  
  
Rumors And Love  
  
Chapter 3: Finding Inuyasha  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome walked down the sidewalk with her books pressed to her chest. It was her first day back to school from summer vacation.  
  
"Hey, Higurashi," said a cool voice beside her.  
  
Kagome took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly. She knew exactly who it was. It was Hojo. He'd had a crush on her since the third grade. He just wouldn't leave her be. Sure he was nice, but he was so dull.  
  
"What's up, Hojo?" she asked in a monotonous voice.  
  
"Nothing much. I just saw you walking alone, and I figured you might want some company. So would you like a ride?" He tapped the side of his car with his knuckles.  
  
"That's alright," she started. "I enjoy walking to school."  
  
He shrugged. "Suit yourself, Higurashi. See ya at school." He drove off ahead of her.  
  
'Honestly,' she thought to herself. 'He won't even call me by my first name.'  
  
Kagome reached the front of the school, and she saw Eri, Yura, and Sango run up to her.  
  
"Are you okay?" Yura asked. "These two told me about yesterday, and their stupid dare that got you hurt."  
  
"Oh, I'm fine," Kagome assured. "I was more scared than anything. It was quite terrifying. It almost seemed like someone was watching me the whole time I was there."  
  
Her friends were silent.  
  
"But that would be ridiculous." Kagome waved her hand dismissively.  
  
"Kagome," Sango said. "Did you see something besides in that house?"  
  
"Huh?" Kagome stared at her blankly. "Don't be silly, Sango. There was nobody in there besides myself and that rat."  
  
"Alright," Sango said almost disappointed.  
  
"Why are you so sulky all of the sudden?" Kagome questioned.  
  
"Well, I wanted to know if the rumors were true about Inuyasha. I mean, it would be pretty cool if you had seen him."  
  
"Well Sango, I didn't."  
  
"I know. That's why I'm disappointed."  
  
The whole group sighed.  
  
The bell rang, and they all went off to their classes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome sat at her desk tapping her pencil on it. She kept looking at the clock every few minutes.  
  
'I thought the first day of school was supposed to be fun. This is so not my idea of fun.'  
  
She looked around the room. Everyone else looked just as bored as she did. Sango was dead asleep on her desk. That was typical Sango for you.  
  
'I wonder when they're going to knock those houses down. I wonder if that boy already knows or not that his home is about to be destroyed. Maybe I should go after school to warn him.' She smiled to herself. 'Yeah, that's exactly what I'll do. I just hope he doesn't treat me like last time.'  
  
The memory of him throwing her to the floor flooded her mind.  
  
'He told me to never come back. I wonder why. I know I should probably take his warning seriously, but I can't just have him get killed if there's something I can do about it. Then it's settled. I'll go immediately after school.'  
  
She glanced at the clock. It was 2:40. That meant only ten more minutes of school. She sat back in her desk comfortably, and waited patiently for the bell to ring. Finally, her patience was rewarded. The bell rang.  
  
Sango's head was still down on her desk signifying she was obviously still sleeping.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes, and walked over to her. She poked Sango with her pencil. "Yo, Sango. Wake up!"  
  
"Huh?! What?!" Sango turned to see a smiling Kagome. "Hey, Kagome. Is it time for school already?"  
  
"No, just the opposite. It's time to go home." Sango jumped up from her desk.  
  
Sango held her head with her hand. "Oh, why do I feel like a car just hit me?"  
  
"Maybe falling asleep on your desk has something to do with it," Kagome pointed out.  
  
"I did not fall asleep. I was just resting my eyes," she said defensively.  
  
"Uh huh. That's why you didn't hear the bell."  
  
"Well, it doesn't matter. I'm awake now, aren't I?"  
  
"I don't have time for this." Kagome said. "I have to be somewhere."  
  
"Where are you going? I'll go with you if you want. I have nothing else to do."  
  
"It's nothing you'd be interested in." Kagome said.  
  
"Try me."  
  
"Well, you couldn't get in anyway."  
  
"Why not?" Sango questioned with her eyebrows raised.  
  
"It's a private club," Kagome stated. "Only people with passes can get in. So if you'll excuse me." She pushed past Sango, and out the classroom door.  
  
'Stupid wealthy people and their stupid private clubs,' Sango thought to herself.  
  
Kagome sprinted toward Jewel Street. The sign was in view. When she reached the street sign, she slowed herself down to a walk.  
  
"Now which house was it again?"  
  
She looked at all the houses carefully. "A ha. That's it." She pushed open the gate to enter the familiar yard.  
  
As she stepped up onto the porch, her heart started to beat faster. She reached for the doorknob, and stopped. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea. Maybe I should come back later."  
  
She stepped back from the door.  
  
"Wait. What am I thinking? I came here to help that boy out, and that is precisely what I'm going to do." She swallowed hard, and stepped into the old house.  
  
She looked around for any sign of the boy.  
  
"Hello?! Are you here, boy? I need to speak with you for a moment!"  
  
The house was dead silent.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you! The matter is very important. Please hear me out."  
  
There was still no response.  
  
'Maybe he didn't live here after all. Maybe he was just playing a prank on me. Probably no one lives here.' She sighed as she started for the exit.  
  
'I must have been a fool to fall for one of those lame pranks. Stupid immature boys.'  
  
She was stopped when she heard a thud behind her, and a rough voice began to speak. "What do you want now? I thought I told you to never come back."  
  
Kagome spun around. She could only see the dark outline of a man. He was hidden again. "I-I-I"  
  
"You what?" he asked dryly.  
  
"I need to speak with you," she answered.  
  
"I'm listening.....but not for long."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, that's chapter 3! Now review! ^_^ 


	4. Come With Me

I know I haven't updated in forever, but here's the next chapter anyways. Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
Rumors And Love  
  
Chapter 4: Come With Me  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You don't have to listen long," Kagome said nervously. Kagome still couldn't see the boy. Frankly, she wanted to see what he looked like.  
  
"Well, get on with it, girl." He said roughly.  
  
"Can you come into the light where I can see you?" she asked.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened as he stepped forth. He looked about her age with long silver hair. He had amber eyes, and two furry ears the sat on his head.  
  
"Who are you?" Kagome questioned as she stepped back. "And what are you?  
  
"My name is Inuyasha. I am a hanyou." He had an emotionless face on.  
  
She said nothing as she kept her gaze on him.  
  
"What are you staring at?" He scowled at her. "Stupid girl, tell me what you came to say."  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare. But it's really you. You're....you're alive." She paused for a moment. "Do you know how many people think you're dead?"  
  
"Is this what you came here to say?"  
  
"No, I came here to warn you," she answered.  
  
"From what?" He narrowed his amber eyes.  
  
"Your home is going to be knocked down in a matter of days. If you stay here any longer, you'll be killed."  
  
"I don't care," he muttered.  
  
"You don't care for your life?!"  
  
He averted his gaze down. "It wouldn't matter if I would live. Once the world sees me, they'll want to kill me." He looked up at her. "I'm not like you or anyone else for that matter."  
  
"Inuyasha, you are not different."  
  
"I'm not? Look at me!" He held up his claws, and had an ashamed face on.  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
"Will you stop calling me by my name like you know me? Stupid girl."  
  
She ignored what he said and tried again. "Inuyasha, you can come to my home. My parents wouldn't mind having you stay at our house for a while. We can find your family, and then you can go live with them."  
  
"Fool, they're all dead." He answered coldly.  
  
"That's not true. Your brother is living with the remainder of your family. Wouldn't you like to be reunited with him?" she questioned.  
  
"I don't have time for this," he started to walk away.  
  
"Inuyasha, please. Just give me a chance."  
  
He turned around. "I don't WANT to be reunited with that asshole."  
  
"Well, then we'll find another solution. Just please come home with me. I don't want to hear on the News one day that they found a body when knocking down this house. Not when there was something I could do to prevent it."  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Inuyasha, please," she begged.  
  
"If I come with you," he started slowly. "You cannot tell anyone that I am there in your home."  
  
"I won't," she said quickly. "Just please, let's go." She tugged at his sleeve.  
  
He swatted his arm away from her touch.  
  
Kagome led the way to the door, opened it, and stepped out on the porch. Inuyasha shaded his eyes as he came in contact with the sun's brightness. He blinked a few times.  
  
'It's been so long,' he thought.  
  
"Come on, Inuyasha. This way." She took his hand and led him down the street. This made him blush a little. They made turns when needed, and finally stopped in front of a small home.  
  
Kagome sighed. "This is the place." She took him up to the door, and then inside.  
  
"Mom!" Kagome shouted. "I'm home!"  
  
A face peeked around from behind the kitchen. "Hello, dear." She looked at the boy standing next to her daughter. "AWWWW!" She ran up to Inuyasha, and began to pull his ears. "Are they real?!?!? They're adorable!"  
  
Inuyasha stood there with a frown, and his arms folded across his chest.  
  
"Mom, this is Inuyasha."  
  
Her mother's hand dropped. "What?"  
  
"This is Inuyasha. The one we talked about last night." Kagome said.  
  
"Kagome, can I talk to you in another room?" Her mother asked.  
  
"Uh, sure," she answered.  
  
"Good." She looked at Inuyasha. "Will you excuse us a moment?"  
  
He closed his eyes, and rested his arms across his chest again. "Feh."  
  
Kagome sighed. "Just take it as a yes." Her mother nodded, and took her into another room.  
  
"Kagome, if you think this is some funny joke...."  
  
Kagome cut her off. "I'm not joking, Mom. That's really him. His home was going to be knocked down. I invited him to stay with us for a while."  
  
"Kagome, I don't think...."  
  
"Mom, he has no one left. He needs somewhere to stay."  
  
Her mother shook her head. "So it's really him?"  
  
They both peeked out to see Inuyasha at the television. He pressed the power button, and jumped back as the screen came to life.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi smiled at her daughter. "Alright, he can stay for a little while."  
  
Kagome gave her a huge hug. "Thank you so much!"  
  
"Besides, he's kind of cute." Her mother stated. "You may even end up liking him."  
  
"Mom, don't be silly. You know I have a boyfriend."  
  
"Well, you two aren't official are you? You're just kind of seeing each other."  
  
"Mom...."  
  
"Alright, dear. Whatever makes you happy, you do it." She kissed her daughter's forehead. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to prepare dinner."  
  
Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi walked out to see Inuyasha hiding behind the couch. They both giggled. He noticed them, and sprinted up.  
  
"That box is alive," he said while pointing at the television.  
  
"That," Kagome said. "Is called a television. And it's not alive. It just shows pictures that move." She clicked it off with the remote.  
  
"How'd you do that?" he asked.  
  
"Forget it," she responded. She looked at him and squinched her nose. "First thing's first."  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
She rubbed her hands together.  
  
"What are you planning to do, wench?"  
  
She shoved him into the bathroom. "You mister, need a shower, and need it badly." She turned on the water. "You can adjust the temperature with these knobs."  
  
"Is your brain broken or something? I wasn't living in the stone age or anything. My home had showers."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "Stop complaining, and get in that shower!" She pointed toward it.  
  
"Not with you looking at me." He stared at her for a moment. "What is your name anyway?"  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry. I never told you, did I? My name's Kagome Higurashi."  
  
"Alright wench," he removed his shirt. "Stop gawking and get out of the bathroom."  
  
She turned a light shade of red. "Sorry. I'll go get you some clean clothes. The clothes you have now should be burned."  
  
"Feh," was his response.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There ya go! Another fresh chapter. Now review and tell me what ya think! ~_^ ~InuLimbo~ 


	5. My Best Friend

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Rumors And Love  
  
Chapter 5: My Best Friend  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome walked into her mother's room. She stopped an old wooden dresser. She pulled out one of the drawers to reveal some masculine clothing.  
  
Kagome was struck with pain. 'Dad,' she thought to herself. 'I wish you were still here.'  
  
"Kagome, dear?"  
  
Kagome turned around. "Yes, Mom?"  
  
"What are you doing in here?"  
  
"I was just getting some of Dad's old clothes for Inuyasha to wear. I didn't think he'd fit into any of Souta's clothes."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi laughed. "No, I suppose not." She continued past the room.  
  
Kagome took out a shirt and some pants. 'This will be fine,' she thought. She closed the drawers, and walked back to the bathroom. She tapped on the door waiting for a response.  
  
"What?" asked an irritated voice.  
  
"I'm setting some clean clothes down for you outside the door. You can get them once you're all finished with your shower."  
  
"Whatever, wench."  
  
Kagome clenched her fist. She was getting tired of him calling her wench, and anything else besides Kagome. Why would he ask her for her name, and then not even use it?  
  
She sighed, "I'll just let it go." She walked away from the door, and went to her room to finish up her homework.  
  
She mumbled to herself as she scribbled down work for her math homework. "This is impossible!" She slammed her head against her book.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Kagome turned around in her chair to see Inuyasha standing in the doorway.  
  
"I was just doing my math homework," she answered.  
  
"I never thought slamming a book on your head was considered math," he said with a smirk.  
  
"Well, I was having some trouble. I'm just getting too stressed out." She propped her forehead up with her hand.  
  
Inuyasha walked over and looked at her work she had written. "Maybe I can help you."  
  
"How can you help me? You've been sealed up in a deserted house for the past 10 years."  
  
He shot her a glance. "It doesn't mean I'm stupid like you."  
  
She narrowed her eyes. "What was that?"  
  
"I'm not stupid like you," he repeated.  
  
"Well, if you know math so well," she pointed toward her book. "By all means, show me."  
  
"I will."  
  
He picked up the book, and looked at the part she was having problems with. No sooner had he picked it up, he put it back down.  
  
"Told you it was hard," Kagome said victoriously.  
  
"Feh, you really are stupid," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"This stuff is easy," he responded.  
  
"Really?" she questioned. "Can you show me?"  
  
"It's like this," he sat down on his knees next to her desk. They continued for an hour or so.  
  
"Oh," Kagome said. "I never thought of doing it that way."  
  
"It's pretty simple once you understand it," he stated.  
  
"Yeah," she paused. "How did you know all of this anyway?"  
  
"I don't know. I've always been a quick learner. I can pick things up right away. Probably has to do with me being a hanyou," he answered.  
  
"Well, if being a hanyou means doing good in math, I'd be one without a second thought." She laughed.  
  
"Well, if I had a choice, I'd be human."  
  
"Why?" she asked. "I'd think it would be pretty cool."  
  
"Not really," he responded. "I remember when I was younger. I only had one friend. Only one person accepted me besides my family. Everyone else would run from me. But hey, that's just how it is." He shrugged. "You see a guy with claws and fangs, and you run."  
  
"Inuyasha...." She said slowly. "I'm not scared of you."  
  
He laughed a little. "You should have seen your face when you saw me for the first time. You looked just like all of the others."  
  
Kagome looked down.  
  
"The only one who ever did accept me without ever looking at me as some carnival show was Miroku." Inuyasha closed his eyes. "I remember when I was introduced to his mother. She thought I was a beast. She grabbed Miroku away from me, and threatened me out of her home."  
  
'I wonder if he's talking about the Miroku I know' she thought. 'Poor Inuyasha. He's been through so much.'  
  
"She forbidded me to ever come back to her home again, or she'd call the police." He sighed heavily. "But Miroku still cam to visit me. I still remember the last time." He laughed a little, and looked at Kagome. "We vowed to be friends forever. No matter what happened, we'd see it through together. I was at his home that night. We were staying in his treehouse unknown to his mother. When I went home, I found...." He paused. "I found Mother and Father dead."  
  
Kagome could see the hurt in his eyes. "Inuyasha, you know you don't have to talk about this."  
  
He put on a fake smile. "Yeah. I don't know why I even told you what I did, wench."  
  
She was going to let him call her that for this time only. Only because of the emotions he must have been feeling right then. She was afraid to yell at him in case he had a breakdown or something.  
  
"Well," Kagome said. "It's pretty late. You should go to bed. I know I need to. I have school tomorrow." She yawned, and stretched her arms. "Come on, I'll show you where you'll be sleeping."  
  
"Whatever," he responded.  
  
She led him to a small bedroom. "It's all yours. Make yourself at home."  
  
He sat down on the bed, and then laid back. "I think it will suit me."  
  
"That's good to hear," she said. "Goodnight, Inuyasha." She slowly shut the door behind her.  
  
"Goodnight, Kagome."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At school the next day:  
  
"So how was your rich person club?" Sango asked.  
  
"Oh, shut up." Kagome responded.  
  
"Oooo Kagome, did they have a steam room?" Eri asked.  
  
"I love those," Yuri said.  
  
Kagome wasn't really listening. She was just looking for one person at the moment.  
  
"Kagome, did you hear me?"  
  
"Huh?" Kagome asked.  
  
Sango sighed. "I wanted to know what time we need to be at your house tomorrow."  
  
"My house?" she asked.  
  
"You don't remember?" Eri asked.  
  
"Apparently not," Yura said.  
  
"Kagome, you invited us over to your house to spend the night a while ago," Sango stated. "We need to know what time."  
  
'Crap,' Kagome thought. 'They can't come over, because Inuyasha is there.' "My Mom is really sick, and I don't think it's a good time, guys. Maybe some other weekend." Then she spotted the very person she was looking for.  
  
"But Kagome, your Mom was at the supermarket yesterday, and she seemed just fine...." Sango was cut off by Kagome.  
  
"She caught it over night. Listen, I'll catch you guys later. I promise we can some other week." She sped off down a hall that she saw him walk down.  
  
The three girls looked puzzled.  
  
"She's been acting so weird lately," Sango said.  
  
"Well, she can be at times," Yura stated.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back to Inuyasha:  
  
Inuyasha woke up with sunlight shining in his eyes. He stretched his arms. 'Man, I haven't slept that good in a long time.'  
  
He smelled a pleasant aroma coming from downstairs. He quickly got up and followed the smell.  
  
"So you're finally up," Mrs. Higurashi said. "Would you like some bacon and eggs?"  
  
"Uh, sure," he answered.  
  
"Great." She got down a plate from the cupboard. "Well, Kagome should be back in a few hours. Maybe you two can go do something later, and get out of the house." She placed a plate in front of him.  
  
"Maybe," he answered as he wolfed down the food.  
  
'This boy needs to learn some manners,' she thought.  
  
Inuyasha hit his chest, and burped.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back at school:  
  
"Hey, Miroku! Wait up!" Kagome yelled down the hall.  
  
"Hmm?" A boy with blue eyes, and black hair asked.  
  
"Can I talk to you for a sec?" she asked.  
  
"I'd be honored to, lady Kagome."  
  
"Does the name Inuyasha Shikon mean anything to you?"  
  
Miroku's jovial look turned serious. "Why are you asking me this?"  
  
"Just answer the question."  
  
"Yes. I used to be friends with him. But that was a long time ago. He's dead now, so what does it matter?"  
  
"That's what I came to talk to you about. Miroku, your friend is not dead."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
End of chapter. Now review for me. Plz!!!! 


	6. So We Meet Again

Thanks for the reviews. Here's the deal, you review, I write more. Deal? *smiles and nods* Good! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. (I'm getting tired of saying this. *sigh*)  
  
Rumors and Love  
  
Chapter 6: So We Meet Again  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Miroku stared at Kagome silently until he finally decided to speak. "Kagome, what you're saying is impossible. He is not alive, and I don't appreciate you toying with my feelings." Miroku turned away. "Later."  
  
Kagome walked after him. "Miroku, listen to me."  
  
He faced her again. "Why should I? So you can make me relive a painful past? I'll pass, thanks very much." He turned to walk again.  
  
"But he is alive. He was alive all along, and not a soul knew about it."  
  
"It's not true," Miroku said. "He died a long time ago."  
  
"No, he didn't. He couldn't have died. He was at your house when it all happened."  
  
Miroku winced.  
  
"He was at your house. Both of you were in your tree house. You couldn't go inside, because your mother feared Inuyasha. When he went home, he found his parents dead. They had already been murdered, and the one responsible had fled. He did not die."  
  
Miroku narrowed his eyes. "How do you know all of this?"  
  
"He's at my house."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's at my home right now. He talks about you, Miroku. You're his fondest memory." She took in a deep breath. "I want you to come with me."  
  
"Kagome, I...."  
  
"Please."  
  
"Alright. I'll come. But I still think this is a load of bull."  
  
"You may be surprised at what you find," Kagome stated. "Meet me out front after the bell rings. I'll be waiting."  
  
"Sure."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back to Inuyasha:  
  
Inuyasha handed his plate back to Mrs. Higurashi. "Thanks," he said simply.  
  
"Why, you're very welcome." She took the plate, and placed it in the dishwasher.  
  
"Mom?" came a whiny voice.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi swiftly turned around. "Souta, what are you doing out of bed? You are sick."  
  
"But Mom, I'm hungry," he whined.  
  
"Well, I'll make you a sandwich, but you need to get some rest.  
  
Souta turned his head toward Inuyasha. His eyes widened. "Wow!!!" he exclaimed.  
  
Inuyasha frowned. "What?"  
  
"Those..." he pointed toward Inuyasha's ears. "Those are so COOL!" Souta ran over to him. "Wow! Are they real?"  
  
"Yeah," Inuyasha said uneasily. Inuyasha reached for one of his ears.  
  
Souta's eyes got wider. "Wow! And you have claws!!"  
  
"Yeah," Inuyasha said again.  
  
"You are the coolest guy I know!!!!"  
  
"Uh. Glad to hear it, kid."  
  
Souta tackled Inuyasha to the floor with a hug.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back to Kagome:  
  
The bell had rung, and Kagome was heading towards the front of the school.  
  
'Oh, Inuyasha will be so happy to see Miroku again,' she thought gleefully.  
  
"Hey, Kagome" came a voice from behind her.  
  
Kagome saw it was Kouga. He was the guy she was unofficially 'seeing.' She'd liked him since the 8th grade, and he just started liking her this year, her senior year of highschool.  
  
"Hey, Kouga. How are you?"  
  
"I'm alright."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"What I wanted to talk about was tomorrow night. It's Friday, and I thought maybe you'd like to catch a movie."  
  
"I'd love to!"  
  
"Awesome. I'll meet you there at eight. Catch ya later."  
  
"Wait, Kouga."  
  
"What is it, Kag?"  
  
"Do you think you can give me a ride home?"  
  
"Sure I can. See ya tomorrow." He waved and walked off.  
  
Kagome glanced at her watch. "I better hurry up, or Miroku will leave without ever coming." She made it to the front of the school, and caught sight of Miroku. She sighed. "I should have known. Miroku was there flirting with her friends.  
  
"HENTAI!!" Sango screamed as she hit him over the head.  
  
Miroku had a big bump on his head, and had swirly eyes.  
  
Kagome walked over, took his hand, and started dragging him away.  
  
"Aw, there you are, lady Kagome. I was waiting here with your friends."  
  
"I can see that," she answered.  
  
"Hey, where are you guys going?" Sango asked.  
  
Kagome froze. "Umm, we were assigned to work on a project together. We have to go work on it at my house."  
  
"No, we're no....." Miroku was cut off by Kagome who put her hand over his mouth.  
  
"See you guys tomorrow!" She sped off down the street, dragging Miroku along.  
  
"Why'd you lie?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Because they can't know about Inuyasha," she hissed.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He doesn't want anyone to know about him."  
  
"Why?"  
  
It was a good question, and she hadn't really thought about it. Why didn't he want anyone to know? Why had he posed being dead for so long? There were so many questions she had. There were so many things she just didn't understand about the mysterious hanyou.  
  
"I don't know," she answered truthfully.  
  
They arrived at her home, and opened the door.  
  
"Mom, I'm home!"  
  
Her mother was in the kitchen as usual. "Hello, dear." She looked towards Miroku. "Hello, Miroku. I haven't seen you in a while."  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Higurashi. Yes, it has been quite a while."  
  
"Well, you two have fun," she smiled. "Oh, and Kagome."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Your cute little friend is in Souta's room. Souta really does fancy him, you know."  
  
"What?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I'm just going to run to the grocery store for a moment. I'll be back soon. Can you watch Souta and your friends while I'm gone?"  
  
"Sure thing, Mom."  
  
Her mother walked out the door.  
  
Miroku laughed. "And who is this 'cute little friend'?"  
  
"That cute little friend is exactly what I brought you here to see," she answered. "This way." She motioned for him to follow.  
  
She came to a room with a Pokemon poster on it, and cracked the door open. Souta was asleep, and Inuyasha was watching him.  
  
Kagome looked toward Miroku. "Wait here a moment. I'll get him to come out. I don't want my brother to wake up."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
She stepped into the room. Inuyasha spoke without turning his head.  
  
"Hey, wench."  
  
"Inuyasha, please stop calling me that."  
  
"Feh."  
  
She sighed. "Inuyasha, there's something I have to show you."  
  
"Alright." He got up, and suddenly stopped. He sniffed the air. "What's that smell? There's someone else here." He glared at Kagome. "I told you not to being anyone here."  
  
"Inuyasha, please. This person is worth seeing."  
  
"We had an agreement."  
  
"You need to meet him, Inuyasha. I promise you won't regret it."  
  
"No."  
  
Souta stirred in his sleep.  
  
"We're going to wake him. We need to leave this room," Kagome stated.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Souta, and then at Kagome. "Kagome, I don't want anyone to see me."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened. 'He just called me by my name.'  
  
"I don't trust anyone."  
  
"I know you'll trust him. Take a chance, Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha gazed at the door. "Fine," he said barely above a whisper. He stood up and reached for the doorknob. When he opened it up, there stood a man with black hair and blue eyes. 'It can't be,' he thought. 'That scent. It is familiar. Could it be Miroku?'  
  
Miroku was stunned. It really was him. It was Inuyasha. They were both silent. Kagome stepped out of her brother's room, and closed the door behind her.  
  
"I believe you two know each other."  
  
"Miroku?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Miroku smiled weakly. "What's up, Inuyasha? Long time no see." A tear dripped down Miroku's face. He couldn't believe it. His best friend was alive. Not only that, but he was standing right in front of him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Now review!!! Remember our deal? You review, and I post. Hee hee. See you later! ~_^ ~InuLimbo~ 


	7. Feelings?

I know my story was messed up for a while there. Thanks for telling me, you guys. Well, you held up your end of the bargain (reviewing), so I'll keep up mine (posting.) ^_^ ENJOY! By the way, I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner. The stupid website has been majorly screwed up. It didn't let me post when I first finished this chapter. It wouldn't let me log in. Just to let ya'll know.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha  
  
Rumors And Love  
  
Chapter 7: Feelings?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Miroku placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder as Inuyasha gave a small smile.  
  
Miroku opened his mouth. "I don't understand."  
  
Inuyasha just stared at Miroku blankly.  
  
"I don't understand how you are standing here right now." He took a deep breath. "Inuyasha, why didn't you let anyone know you were alive?"  
  
Inuyasha stared hard at the floor. "I was scared."  
  
Kagome's eyes grew. 'Inuyasha scared?"  
  
"I had nothing going for me. When I came home that night, and found Mom and Dad dead..." he paused. "I panicked. There was nowhere for me to go. No one would want me. No one ever did."  
  
Miroku couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What are you talking about?! Don't you remember?"  
  
Inuyasha did not lift his face from the floor.  
  
"Inuyasha, I would have been there for you. You were my best friend. I would have done anything for you."  
  
"What good could you have done anyway?" Inuyasha asked as he turned his face to Miroku. "You were only a child as was I. You had no home of your own, and you probably still don't. Your mother would have not allowed me to stay with you."  
  
It was Miroku's turn to look at the floor. "We could have found a way..."  
  
"Yeah, right. I would have probably been put in the pound."  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence. This was not going as Kagome had hoped. A happy reunion had turned into a heartbreaking past and memory.  
  
"Are you guys hungry? We could go get something to eat." Kagome suggested.  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Well, I could go for something," Miroku answered.  
  
"Great. What would you like?" Kagome asked.  
  
Miroku turned to Inuyasha. "Any suggestions?"  
  
"Feh."  
  
Miroku and Kagome sighed. "Well, if my memory serves me well, Inuyasha always did like ramen noodles," Miroku stated.  
  
Inuyasha's face lit up. "Yeah. Let's have that!"  
  
"Alright," Kagome smiled. "Come on into the kitchen, you guys." They followed her wherever she led them.  
  
Kagome boiled some water, and released a bag of noodles into the steaming water.  
  
"I can't wait," Inuyasha said with a grin.  
  
'That's funny,' Kagome thought. 'I've never really seen him smile before. He looks so cute.'  
  
She got down three bowls, and served the noodles.  
  
"Thank you very much, lady Kagome," Miroku said happily as he took the bowl from her hands.  
  
"Hey wench, got anymore? Inuyasha questioned as he wiped his chin with his sleeve.  
  
Kagome's mouth dropped. "You finished already?"  
  
"I'm hungry. Is that a crime?"  
  
"No, I just haven't ever seen anyone eat that fast before."  
  
Miroku glanced at his watch. "I hate to be short, but I need to be going."  
  
"Alright. Thanks for coming," Kagome said.  
  
"The pleasure was mine," he said as he kissed her hand. "I'll see you at school tomorrow." He looked at Inuyasha. "I'll catch you later."  
  
Inuyasha smiled in return.  
  
"So, what would you like to do today, Inuyasha? I have no homework, so I thought we could do something fun."  
  
"I don't know," he shrugged.  
  
"I know!" she exclaimed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Let's play Twister."  
  
"What's that?" he questioned.  
  
"It's really fun. Let me go get it." She left the room, and a few minutes later she came back with a white box. She opened it up, and placed a mat on the floor with different colored dots on them. Next she took out a piece of cardboard with an arrow on it.  
  
"What exactly do you do?"  
  
"Come over here, and I'll explain." She waved him over. Soon, they both stood in front of the mat. "It's like this." She flicked the arrow, and they both watched it spin. It landed on left foot in front of a green dot. "Now, put your left foot on a green dot."  
  
They both did it at the same time.  
  
"Oh, I understand this," he said.  
  
"Good, then let's keep going."  
  
Soon they were all tangled up. Inuyasha had one hand over each side of Kagome, and one leg underneath her, and the other on the other side of the mat.  
  
"Ahh!" Inuyasha yelled as he came crashing down on top of Kagome.  
  
They were both laughing like mad. "Inuyasha, you're crushing me," Kagome said in between giggles.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," he said sarcastically.  
  
"Come on, and get up."  
  
"No," he said simply.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said no," he repeated. He smirked as she looked up at him and pouted. 'She is so cute,' he thought to himself. "Kagome..."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Inuyasha leaned down, and removed a piece of hair from her face.  
  
"Ewww! What are you guys doing?" asked a voice from beside them.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha turned red as they saw Souta beside them.  
  
"We were just playing Twister," Kagome said.  
  
"Whatever," Souta responded.  
  
"You're sick, Souta. You should be in bed," she stated. "Mom would be furious. You know, she'll be back soon. If you're not in bed, there will be consequences."  
  
Souta frowned in response.  
  
"Come in, I'll tuck you in," she said as she stroked her fingers through his hair. "I'll be back in a moment, Inuyasha."  
  
"Feh."  
  
Kagome shook her head. 'This guy is so weird.'  
  
She walked Souta to his room, and pulled the covers over him once he had crawled in. "Goodnight, Souta." She kissed him lightly on his forehead.  
  
"Goodnight, sis."  
  
Kagome stood up, and started to walk away.  
  
"And Kagome?"  
  
"Yes, Souta?"  
  
"I'm glad you like Inuyasha."  
  
"Huh?" Kagome looked shocked. She didn't like Inuyasha.  
  
"Denial is the first step," he stated. "And besides, he is much better than Kouga."  
  
"Don't talk like that, Souta." She paused. "Goodnight." She shut the door quietly behind her, and went to find Inuyasha.  
  
She found Inuyasha in the same spot she had left him, only her mother was there talking to him.  
  
"Hey, Mom. I didn't hear you walk in."  
  
"Yes, I just got back."  
  
Just then the phone rang. "I'll get it," Kagome said as she ran for the phone. She picked it up. "Hello?" A voice spoke on the other end. "Oh, hey Kouga." She smiled as she chewed on her bottom lip.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi sighed.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I can't stand that boy she's talking to right now."  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
"His name is Kouga. Kagome loves him. He's just trouble if you ask me." She elbowed Inuyasha. "Maybe you can get her to stop liking him, and look at a more sensible boy. Like you for example."  
  
He turned a light shade of pink. "Huh?"  
  
She smiled. "I can see it."  
  
"See what?"  
  
"Oh, nevermind." She dismissed the subject. "I'm going to get ready for bed. Goodnight, Inuyasha." She walked down the hallway to her bedroom.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome who was chatting happily on the phone.  
  
"Of course. I've wanted to see that movie for the longest time." She looked at the clock. "Well, I need to be going." The voice on the other end talked. "I know, but I have to. I'll see you tomorrow." She paused. "I love you too. Goodnight." She hung up the phone.  
  
Kagome hummed to herself happily.  
  
"What are you so happy about, wench?"  
  
She plopped down on the couch. "Have you ever been in love, Inuyasha?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, when you are you'll be able to tell right away. You'll want t act like I am right now. Oh, I'm so happy!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
She sighed. "I just said it, you idiot. I'm in love."  
  
"Oh," he said slowly. It felt like someone had just squeezed his heart. Could he really be developing feelings for this girl? "I'm gonna go to bed," he said even slower.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing is wrong with me. I'm just tired, that's all."  
  
"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then," she chirped.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aw, poor little Yashie likes a girl who doesn't like him. Well, that will change soon enough! ^_~ Now, REVIEW! 


	8. Heartbreaker

I got like no reviews off of my last chapter. What the heck happened?! *Grumbles to self* Oh well. I'll keep posting for my loyal reviewers. By the way, check out my new story, guys. It's about Inuyasha being a spy. He has to kill Kagome, but he actually ends up falling in love with her. So check it out.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha  
  
Rumors and Love  
  
Chapter 8: Heartbreaker  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was 2:50, and Kagome would be walking through the door any minute now. Inuyasha was lying on the couch miserably. He was the only one home. Mrs. Higurashi had taken Souta to the Doctor's office.  
  
'Stupid girl.' He huffed. 'What is she doing to me? I shouldn't care if she's in love with some ignorant fool.'  
  
Just then the door burst open.  
  
"Hello, Inuyasha!" said a cheery voice.  
  
He turned his head a little to look at her. "Hey, wench."  
  
"PLEASE don't call me that."  
  
"Feh."  
  
"You are impossible!" She marched over to the stairs.  
  
"Where are ya going?" he asked.  
  
"I have to get ready for my date with Kouga. We're gonna go see a movie."  
  
"Oh," he sighed.  
  
"What's wrong now?" she asked irritably.  
  
"It's just..." he pouted. "I've been home all by myself with nothing to do. Then you come back, and you leave me again."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "Since when do you care if I'm home with you or not?"  
  
"Since I got bored out of my mind."  
  
"Oh Inuyasha, you can go on a few more hours. When Souta comes home, you can play with him." She started to walk up the staircase.  
  
"But I wanted to play Twister again with you." He smirked. "It was fun." He gave her a mischievous look. "Or maybe I could come along with you two."  
  
Kagome glared at him. "Get that idea out of your head right now. You are not coming."  
  
"Aw, come on."  
  
"No, Inuyasha. When I come back, I promise we can do something. Alright?"  
  
Inuyasha gave up. "Fine."  
  
Kagome went upstairs and came down about an hour later. Inuyasha was still on the couch.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened. 'She really is beautiful.'  
  
Kagome came down in a white skirt that flowed nicely. She had a yellow thin strapped shirt, and some sandals. Her hair draped over her shoulders, and her eyes were sparkling.  
  
Kagome twirled in front of Inuyasha. "So what do you think?"  
  
"It looks great, Kagome."  
  
"Thanks so much." She smiled happily. A honk was heard from outside. Kagome peeked out the window. "That would be Kouga. I'll see you tonight, Inuyasha." She opened the door. "And I promise when I get back, we can do something together." She shut the door behind her, and walked out to Kouga' car.  
  
Inuyasha sighed heavily. He had feelings for this girl. He couldn't deny it. But she obviously didn't think much of him. 'Stupid girl.'  
  
The door opened to reveal Mrs. Higurashi and a sick Souta.  
  
"Well, hello Inuyasha. How was your day?" she asked.  
  
He shrugged. "Nothing exciting happened, if that's what you mean."  
  
She looked around the room. "Where's Kagome?"  
  
"She's out of with her boyfriend."  
  
"Oh, that's right. I forgot all about that." She looked at Inuyasha curiously. "So when do you plan on stealing my daughter's heart?"  
  
Inuyasha turned a light shade of pink. "I..I..I"  
  
"You like her, don't you?" she chanted happily.  
  
Inuyasha lifted both eyebrows. 'Ok.' "Mrs. Higurashi, your daughter doesn't show the slightest interest in me. So to be honest, I don't think anything is going to happen."  
  
"Oh don't worry about that, Inuyasha. I'm sure you can think of something." She winked, and walked away with Souta.  
  
A few hours passed, and a light shone through the window. Inuyasha got up, and looked out the window. A man was escorting Kagome to her house. It had to be no other than Kouga. He narrowed his eyes at the boy as he walked Kagome up to the front door on the porch. Inuyasha watched as he bent down, and pressed his lips to Kagome's. It felt like something had just been ripped from him. He backed away from the sight, and sat back down on the couch.  
  
The door opened, and Kagome stepped through into the house. She walked over to the couch to find Inuyasha staring off into space.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha." She giggled a little. "Have you even moved from that spot since I left?"  
  
He didn't say anything as he looked up into her eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha, why have you been acting so weird lately?"  
  
"So you really do love him?" he asked barely above a whisper.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
He took a deep breath. "It's nothing."  
  
"So what would you like to do? I promised to do something with you."  
  
"If you would rather go to bed, that's fine." He said without looking at her.  
  
"Don't be silly. It's a Friday night. I'm not going to bed now. It's only ten. Besides, I made a promise. Now what would you like to do?" She asked again.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I've decided that in two weeks I will be leaving you."  
  
"What?" she asked horrified. "But you just got here."  
  
"I know. I thank you for your hospitality, but I feel I don't belong here."  
  
"What are you talking about? Of course you belong here." She paused. "There's so much you could do. You could go to school."  
  
"I'm not big on being around other people."  
  
"Well, we could do something to hide those ears, and then you would seem perfectly normal."  
  
"Oh really?" he asked smiling showing of his fangs.  
  
"Well, almost normal anyway."  
  
"I've already made up my mind. I will depart in two weeks."  
  
"But where will you go?" she asked desperately.  
  
"I don't know," he answered truthfully. He looked up at the ceiling. "Away from here. I don't belong here."  
  
Kagome looked down in defeat. Well, maybe she could convince him otherwise over the next two weeks. She would have to try.  
  
"Well, how many times do I have to ask you?" she questioned irritably.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What do you want to do?"  
  
"Um. How about Twister again?" he asked with a grin.  
  
"Sure."  
  
They continued playing for a couple of hours.  
  
"Well, I'm beat." Kagome said while lying on her back.  
  
Inuyasha laid next to her with his head propped up with his hand. "Come on. One more round."  
  
She couldn't resist. "Alright. One more, and then it's off to bed, mister."  
  
"Deal."  
  
Kagome won, and they put the mat u pin the box. "Well, let's go to bed," she said tiredly.  
  
"But I'm not tired," he yawned.  
  
"Uh huh. Sure." She looked at Inuyasha. "Hey, there's a carnival in town tomorrow. Would you like to go, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Uh. I guess. I've never been to one."  
  
She looked shocked. "Well, I'm going to take you. Let's make your last two weeks here memorable ones."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
End of chapter. Well, I've said it time and time again...review! Thank you! And check out my other story called Undercover. 


	9. Carnival Disaster

Okay guys, sorry for the delay. I was in the big city. Yep, that's right. I was in NEW YORK CITY!!! It was awesome! You see, I live in Florida. So I don't get to see snow or anything like that. But I got to there. ^_^ Yay! Well, there's the one little detail that I got sick. However, I did NOT stay at the hotel. No way! But now I'm at home, sitting in front of the computer coughing like mad, sneezing, and typing. Yep. Well, without further ado, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Rumors And Love  
  
Chapter 9: Carnival Disaster  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome's eyes fluttered open. She stretched her arms out as far as they could go as she yawned heavily. Today was the carnival, and she had promised to take Inuyasha with her. She couldn't wait to see his reaction to all of the different giant rides. And there were all of the different foods as well. She was sure Inuyasha would love that part.  
  
She pulled back the covers, and slid out of her warm bed. She had to get dressed, and then wake Inuyasha up. That boy could sleep for a LONG time. She was planning on being at the carnival a little after noon. Then they could stay there the whole day.  
  
She rummaged through her closet, and picked out an outfit. She glanced at a clock. It was already 11:15. She had to pick up the pace a little if she still planned to get there at noon. She slipped on some sandals, and opened the door so she could go to Inuyasha's room. She stopped in front of a plain white door. Loud snoring could be heard from inside. She knocked lightly on the door.  
  
"Inuyasha? You need to get up now. We have to leave in less than an hour." She paused expecting a response. However, she heard nothing. She growled to herself. She knocked harder. "Inuyasha?" There was still no response. This time she pounded on the door, and screamed. "INUYASHA!!!!"  
  
Her mother's voice could be heard from downstairs. "Kagome, what is going on up there?"  
  
Kagome smiled sheepishly. "Oh sorry about that, Mom. It's nothing."  
  
"Well, don't break down any doors, do you hear me?"  
  
"Yes, Ma'am."  
  
Kagome sighed, and turned back to the door. Hey eyes danced with flames. She thrusted open the door to find Inuyasha sitting wide awake on his bed all dressed.  
  
Kagome's jaw dropped to the ground. "You have got to be kidding me."  
  
Inuyasha looked irritated. "What took you so long, wench? I've been sitting here waiting for you."  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes. "YOU have been waiting for ME?!"  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes and casually said, "That's what I said, didn't I?" He inspected his claws as he said this. He hopped up from the bed, and dragged her by her arm. "Hurry up. I wanna see this carnibal thing you were talking about."  
  
"It's called a carnival, you idiot."  
  
"Feh."  
  
Inuyasha walked down the stairs. Kagome trailed behind with an eye twitching slightly. Inuyasha turned around to see Kagome glaring at him. He narrowed his eyes as well.  
  
"What did I do now?"  
  
Kagome held up a finger in his face, and opened her mouth to talk until she was cut off.  
  
"Well, hello you two," said a cheerful Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"Good morning, Mrs. Higurashi," Inuyasha recited politely as he walked past her.  
  
"So where are you two going today?"  
  
Inuyasha had already sat down at the table and started feasting on the breakfast Mrs. Higurashi had prepared. Inuyasha looked up from his pile of food, and spoke. "Well, Kagome is taking me to the carnipal today."  
  
Kagome sat down in a seat next to him. "It's called a carnival, Inuyasha."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Kagome ate her food slowly. Inuyasha was tapping his fingers on the table. "Are you done yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
Inuyasha moaned. "Hurry up."  
  
"You sound like a child," she said while taking a bite of her toast. "The more you complain, the slower I'll eat." With that she took another bite.  
  
Inuyasha smashed his head on the table. "I can't take this. This is cruel and unusual punishment."  
  
His head down caught Kagome's attention. "Inuyasha, we have to cover your ears. It's a good thing that I caught that." She walked over to the sink, and cleaned her dish. I'll go get you a hat." She disappeared into the next room.  
  
"Thank God she's done eating." Inuyasha felt something hit the side of his head. "Stupid wench! What was that for?" He saw Kagome standing by the front door twirling some keys around her finger.  
  
"Put that hat on, and we'll get going."  
  
Inuyasha grumbled to himself as he placed the hat over his ears. "There. Happy now?"  
  
Kagome sighed heavily. "Hurry up, Inuyasha. It's already noon."  
  
"Well, it's not my fault. Some stupid girl had to eat as slow as a dead cow."  
  
Kagome clenched her fists at her sides. "Shut up! Let's go!" She walked through the door as Inuyasha followed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Whoa," Inuyasha said in awe. "So this is a carnical."  
  
Kagome shut her eyes. "You're hopeless." She started walking ahead. "Well, come on. We have to buy some tickets or else we won't be able to do anything."  
  
"Tickets?"  
  
"Yeah, they're these pieces of paper you give to these guys so you can get on rides." She walked up to a white box with a man standing inside of it. Kagome laid down some money. "Three sheets please." The man ripped off some colorful sheets of paper, and handed them to her.  
  
She turned around to face Inuyasha with a big grin. "Come on. Let's get going. I can hardly wait!" She grabbed his arm, and led him into the crowd. "Hmm. What should we go on first?" Her eyes brightened as she stopped in front of a huge metal course of loops. Cars filled with people zoomed by, and screams could be heard from on board. "This seems great. What do you think, Inuyasha?" She turned around to see Inuyasha sneaking off.  
  
"INUYASHA!"  
  
Inuyasha shuddered in response as he slowly turned his head around. "Yes?"  
  
"I said I wanted to go on that ride, you wimp! So let's go!"  
  
Inuyasha gulped. "I dunno. Maybe we should do something else." Inuyasha smiled with his hand behind his head.  
  
"You are actually scared? I can't believe this. The guy who didn't care about losing his life is afraid of being strapped into a car on a one minute ride?" Kagome folded her arms across her chest. "You know, it's been said that's safer to ride that thing," she pointed at the roller coaster, "than crossing the street."  
  
"I find that hard to believe." Inuyasha paused. "But in any case, I am not afraid. I'm just kind of hungry, and I smell some food coming from over there."  
  
"We just ate, you moron."  
  
"Yeah, well I think we should eat again." He started walking away.  
  
"Oh, no you don't." She grabbed the back of his shirt. "After this ride, we can get something to eat. But that's ONLY after this ride. Now come on." She tugged him back to the line in front of the ride.  
  
"Hey, Higurashi."  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes, and spun around violently. "Get away from me, Kikyo. I am really not in the mood."  
  
"Whatever." She caught sight of the young man standing next to Kagome. "My, aren't you a handsome one?"  
  
Inuyasha blushed. "Well, I, uh."  
  
Steam started radiating from Kagome's head. "Kikyo, get away from him!"  
  
However, she wan't listening to a word Kagome was saying. "So your name is Inuyasha? That's a very strong and handsome name. Why don't you come with me, Mr. Inuyasha?" She tugged the front of his collar. "Trust me, I'm much more interesting than that immature little twit over there." She nodded toward a furious Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha was surprised. Kagome was getting angry, no, furious. Inuyasha smirked. So the little wench was jealous, was she? "Alright, Kikyo." Kikyo smiled innocently toward Kagome as she linked arms with Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome sunk the ground, and punched her fists down. "Damn." 'Why would Inuyasha so that? I was going to show him a good time, and he walks off with some whore, who he doesn't even know I might add.' Kagome sighed as she lifted herself from the ground. 'Was I really treating him that badly for him to go off with another girl?' Kagome frowned. 'No. He's just an inconsiderate jerk.' She walked around on her own. ' I just can't believe he would do that though. I wanted to spend some quality time with him.' A picture of Kikyo entered her mind. 'That girl makes me so mad. Taking Inuyasha away from me like that.' Kagome gasped. Could she possibly be...jealous?  
  
"I guess I could of treated him better than I did." She pulled out the tickets from her pocket. "What am I going to do with all of these?" She looked up to find herself where she had started. And there in line for the roller coaster were Inuyasha and Kikyo.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened. "So he'll go on that ride with her...and not with me?" Kagome shook her head. "This is just a silly little crush. Even so, it still hurts. I guess I unconsciously started falling for the idiot. And now, I'm paying the price."  
  
She walked around the carnival without a word. Every now and then, she would get on a ride. It had reached midnight, and the carnival was shutting down. She still had two sheets of tickets left. "Well, maybe I can give them to Sota. I'm sure he'd love to come tomorrow."  
  
She headed toward the exit. There in the parking lot, standing next to her car was Inuyasha.  
  
"Hurry up, wench. I'm beat." He yawned to get his point across. "Let's get outta here."  
  
Kagome didn't respond as she opened the car doors. They both shut the doors, and soon they were driving silently down the road.  
  
"So, did you have fun?" Kagome asked barely above a whisper.  
  
"Yep, sure did." Inuyasha smiled satisfactorily and closed his eyes. "I liked this carnidal thing." He opened one of his eyes to peek at her. "How about you?"  
  
Kagome was quiet until she decided to respond. "Are you kidding?" A tear dripped down her cheek, and she quickly wiped it away.  
  
Inuyasha noticed this right away.  
  
"I had a blast," she said with a fake smile.  
  
Inuyasha frowned. "Kagome, what's wrong?"  
  
Another tear fell down her face. "Nothing is. I'm fine."  
  
"No you're not."  
  
"What would you know anyway?" she asked obviously frustrated.  
  
"Kagome...."  
  
"You just left me there alone for some girl you don't even know." She looked over at him for a brief moment. "Inuyasha, I wanted it to be special. I wanted us to, you know, hang out." She turned her attention back to the road. "But you ditched me, and I couldn't understand why." Her face softened. "If I've done anything that has made me come off the wrong way, I'm sorry for it. I just want us to be friends. That's all."  
  
Inuyasha was frozen. He didn't know what to say. "Kagome..."  
  
"It's alright. I understand I'm not perfect or anything, but I want to make it up to you."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Inuyasha, let me take you again tomorrow. Everything will be perfect. I promise."  
  
Inuyasha was stunned. This was definitely a new side of Kagome. But why the sudden change? "Alright."  
  
Kagome smiled as another slid down her cheek. "Thank you so much."  
  
"No problem." He looked out the window. "And Kagome?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
End of chapter. Like I said before, I'm sorry for the delay. It won't happen again. Now review for me, and let me know what you think. ~InuLimbo~ 


	10. The Perfect Day?

Okay...I get it! It messed up my story. It kept loading chapter 9 instead of 10. *sigh* This website messes up my story way too often. Oh well. Here's chapter 10. That is, if it actually decides to work this time.  
  
Gueshoo: You are reading way too deep into this whole TV thing. Lol.  
  
Rumors And Love  
  
Chapter 10: The Perfect Day?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha inched open his eyes to see two bright brown eyes in his face. He jumped up, and hit his head on the person standing over him.  
  
"Ow," he said while rubbing his head. He opened his eyes fully to see a swirly eyed Kagome on the floor holding something in her hands. He got up from his position and went to her side. He lifted her head off the ground into his arms. "Kagome are you alri...." He caught sight of what was in her hands. "ALRIGHT! FOOD!" He dropped her head back on the floor as he took the tray and ate.  
  
Kagome sat up rubbing her forehead with her eyes closed. "Sorry about that, Inuyasha. But really it wasn't all my fault. You shouldn't have sat up so fast." She opened her eyes to see Inuyasha picking his teeth with an empty tray in front of him. She sighed. "I should have known."  
  
He got up from his spot. "Thanks for the food," he said contently.  
  
"No problem." She stood up with her hands on her hips. "Now get dressed. Today is going to be one to remember."  
  
"That's nice. But I'm not going to change while you're in here, wench. So if you'd leave the room, we could actually leave the house."  
  
"Sorry about that." She backed out of the room, and the door clicked behind her. No sooner had she shut the door, it opened. Inuyasha stood there fully clothed.  
  
"Well, that was fast."  
  
"Yeah. Well, are we going to keep talking, or are we actually going to go to the carnival?"  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Hey buddy, don't take advantage of my niceness today. Because I DON'T deal with bad attitudes."  
  
"Feh."  
  
Kagome grumbled something about how annoying hanyous are.  
  
"Can we go now?" He stressed the now.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." She grabbed her keys from the table. "Come on."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well, here we are again." She turned toward Inuyasha. "And this time it's going to be perfect." She smiled softly at him. "So, what would you like to do?"  
  
He smirked. "How about we go on that roller coaster?"  
  
She blinked with a confused look on hr face. "You really want to?"  
  
"I just said so, didn't I..." Kagome had taken his hand and sped off in the direction of the roller coaster. "You are really into this aren't you?" he asked while holding onto his hat to keep it from flying off his head and revealing his ears.  
  
She blushed in embarrassment at the statement. "Yeah, I guess I am getting carried away." She turned toward the ride. "But it's just so much fun." She looked in his eyes. "Especially when you're with somebody you enjoy being around."  
  
He moved his eyes from her intense stare. "So you enjoy being around me, huh?"  
  
"Yeah," she smiled. "So let's get going. Or else the line is going to get really long."  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
The two were strapped into the ride. Kagome was moving her leg up and down nervously.  
  
"What's wrong with you?"  
  
"I've just never been on a roller coaster before. That's why I wanted to go on it so badly. I didn't think it would be that bad, but now that I' m actually on it I'm pretty scared." She admitted.  
  
"Well, don't be. Yesterday was my first time, and wasn't bad at all."  
  
"Yeah, when you came with Kikyo," she spat out. The ride started to move, and she closed her eyes and squeaked.  
  
"I told you I was sorry about all of that."  
  
"I know," she answered with her eyes still firmly shut. "But it still irritates me." The car plunged down a hill. "AHHHH!"  
  
Inuyasha was smiling and having a great time, while Kagome was screaming as loud as her lungs would allow.  
  
Soon, the ride came to a halt. Kagome was using Inuyasha as support to stand.  
  
Inuyasha laughed a little.  
  
"And just what is so funny?" Kagome demanded.  
  
"You are."  
  
"What am I doing that's funny?"  
  
"I was just thinking about how yesterday you were calling me a wimp, when here you are using me as your legs after getting off of the roller coaster."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry if I misjudged something." She took her arm off of his shoulder. "So what do you want to go on now?"  
  
"I don't really care. Anything you would like to do is fine with me."  
  
"Alright then, how about we go into the fun house?"  
  
"Uh, sure."  
  
They handed the man their tickets, and walked into the large entrance. Inuyasha started laughing.  
  
"Now what's so funny?" she asked.  
  
He pointed in front of them. Kagome squeaked. "I hate those things. I'm glad I don't really look like that." She was standing in front of a mirror that showed her reflection as being short and fat. She glanced at Inuyasha's reflection. "Besides, you look pretty bad yourself." She laughed at his reflection.  
  
"Shut up, wench."  
  
However, she continued laughing. His eyebrow twitched up and down. "That's it!!!" He started chasing her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kouga had been at the carnival for some time now. He hadn't seen a soul that he knew the whole day.  
  
"Ack, maybe I should just go home." He turned around.  
  
"No, Inuyasha!" There was a fit of giggles behind him.  
  
Kouga turned back around to see Kagome on her back in the grass with a man over her pinning her down. 'What is she doing here with another guy?' He stomped up to the two of them.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha looked up at him as he pulled his arm back. He hit Inuyasha as hard as he could. "What are you doing with my girlfriend?!" he demanded. He walked over to Inuyasha who was now on the ground a good distance away from Kagome. Kouga kicked him in the stomach. Inuyasha winced in pain. "I asked you a question!"  
  
Inuyasha still didn't respond. Kouga kicked him again.  
  
"Stop it!" he heard a voice yell.  
  
He turned around to see Kagome sitting innocently on the ground. He walked toward her, and as he did, she backed up.  
  
"And you," he started disgustedly. "What are you doing here with him?"  
  
"He's a friend, Kouga. And you have no right to tell me who I can be around and who I can't. So you can leave now."  
  
"Oh, really?" He reached down and slapped her across the face..  
  
"Leave her alone," Inuyasha said while pulling himself to his feet. He wiped away a trail of blood that had dripped down from his mouth. He smiled menacingly.  
  
Kouga's eyes widened. "What are you?"  
  
Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "I don't have to tell you anything," he said coldly.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome gasped. "You're hat."  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha turned to see his hat on the ground. So that was why Kouga was in such shock. He had seen Inuyasha's ears.  
  
"I'll have you killed, you beast!" Kouga shouted. "I don't know what the hell you are, but I'm going to make sure you die, and that you never come near Kagome again."  
  
"That's funny, because that's supposed to be my line." He cracked his knuckles as he set himself in a fighting stance.  
  
Kouga prepared himself by standing in a stance as well. "Bring it on, freak."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes burned with rage. He charged forward. Kouga threw a punch, and Inuyasha easily dodged it. In return, Inuyasha gave Kouga a huge blow that sent him to the ground.  
  
Kouga stood on his hands and knees as he spat up blood. He turned his head up to glare at Inuyasha. "I'll get you for that."  
  
"Feh. You're no match for me." He narrowed his eyes. "However," he cracked his knuckles. "I have good reasons to kill you right now." With that he sped off toward Kouga. Kouga smirked as he pulled out a small dagger he had hidden away.  
  
"DIE!" Kouga screamed. He thrusted it into Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock as he collapsed onto one leg.  
  
Kagome screamed in horror.  
  
"Don't worry, Kagome," Inuyasha said while never moving his sight from Kouga. He got up, and Kouga tried to make another jab at him. Inuyasha snatched the dagger from his hand, and grabbed Kouga's collar as he held him in the air with the dagger to his throat. "Move, and I swear I will show you no mercy."  
  
Kouga nodded quickly.  
  
Inuyasha threw him to the ground. "Now get out of here."  
  
Kouga scurried off. Once he was gone from sight, Inuyasha collapsed.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome got up, and ran to his side. She pulled his head onto her lap. "Inuyasha." Tears ran down her face, and dripped onto Inuyasha's form.  
  
She felt something touch her face. It was Inuyasha. He had wiped away her tear. "You shouldn't cry. It makes me feel like you think I won't live through this." He smiled weakly. "Trust me. I have no intention of dying like this."  
  
He changed where his eyes were looking. He placed his hand on her cheek. It was all red from where Kouga had hit her. "Are you alright?"  
  
She nodded as she placed her hand on top of his. "I'm fine. You're the one who needs help, Inuyasha. I just don't know what to do. If I take you to a hospital, I don't know how they'll react to you." Her eyes brightened. "Wait. I know exactly where to take you." She grabbed his hat, and placed it back on his head.  
  
She helped him up, and let him use her for support. "Be careful, Inuyasha."  
  
"I guess this means you're not with Kouga anymore, huh?"  
  
She glanced at him from the corner of her eye as she walked. "Is that all you can think of at a moment like this?"  
  
"I was just curious," He clutched his side where he had been stabbed.  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha be careful," she said with concern.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what?" she asked.  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Are you going to be seeing Kouga anymore?"  
  
"What a stupid question, Inuyasha! Of course I'm not." She paused. "Not after what he did to you." She opened the passenger side to her car, and carefully sat him down inside. Once she had closed the door, she ran over to the driver's side and hopped in. She started the car, and backed it up out of their parking spot.  
  
"Where are you taking me anyway, wench?"  
  
"To Kaede. She'll take care of everything, so don't you worry about a thing."  
  
He rested his head back against the seat. "Alright."  
  
A tear dripped down Kagome's face.  
  
"Don't cry," he said. "It doesn't suit you."  
  
"What do you mean by that? I'm just so worried about you."  
  
"Yes well, I'm more worried about that smile that disappeared from your face than this wound I have."  
  
Kagome smiled at this. Inuyasha was too precious to her to lose now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
End of chappie! Now press that little button down there, and review! 


	11. You Are Under Arrest

Let me start off by saying I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I got grounded. Therefore, I could not go on the computer and update for you guys. But here's a new chapter! Enjoy! ^_~  
  
Rumors And Love  
  
Chapter 11: You Are Under Arrest  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Are you sure?" questioned a deep masculine voice.  
  
"Yes, that's exactly what I saw Naraku. He's not human, and he's with my Kagome." Kouga clenched his fist. "I'll kill him."  
  
"Hold on there, Kouga. I'd say from the way you went running with your tail between your legs, you don't stand a chance against him."  
  
Kouga narrowed his eyes. "Don't compare me to a dog." He paused. "And I'm fully aware that I can't win in hand to hand combat. But when it comes to firearms, that's a completely different story," he smirked.  
  
"You play dirty, Kouga," Naraku laughed.  
  
"Yes well, I'm going to put an end to that creature. And after that, I'm going to teach that girl a lesson."  
  
"Well," Naraku started. "I think I have a much safer away around this mess. One that would not deal with you spending the rest of your life behind bars."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome pulled into the driveway of a small house. She looked to her side to see Inuyasha sleeping peacefully. His hand however, was clutching his side. Kagome unbuckled her seatbelt, and slowly shook Inuyasha's shoulder to wake him from his slumber. He slowly opened his eyes, and turned his head to look at her.  
  
"I'm sorry to wake you, but we're here." She got up and walked to the other side of the car. She opened the door for him, and helped him stand up.  
  
Inuyasha winced as he came to his feet..  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, it's just a scratch."  
  
"Now is not the time to act like Mr. tough guy. Now come on." She placed his arm over her shoulders, and made her way over to the door. She lightly tapped on it with her knuckles.  
  
Footsteps could be heard from within as they approached the door. It slid open to reveal and old face.  
  
"Kaede?"  
  
The door swung open all the way as they eyes of the old woman grew. "Kagome! It's been so long! How are ye?"  
  
"I'm doing fine but," she turned her face toward the boy resting on her. "He's a different story." She turned back to Kaede. "Please, he needs your help."  
  
"Well bring him in, and let me have a look at him." She waved her to follow her inside.  
  
Kagome walked again with his almost limp body hanging off of her.  
  
"Ye can put him here, child." Kagome carefully laid him down on an old couch. Kaede bent down to where his hand had a firm grip on his side. She lifted his hand and shirt to find a deep gash in his side. "Here," she signaled for Kagome.  
  
Kagome ran over. "Yes?"  
  
She held a towel and placed it on his wound. "Press this on his side hard, so we can slow the bleeding." She did as she was told to do.  
  
"And how did this happen?" she asked as she went into the next room to gather some medical supplies.  
  
"Well, do you remember Kouga?"  
  
"Mmmhmm."  
  
"Well, he and Inuyasha got into a fight. Inuyasha was winning, but Kouga pulled out a dagger and...." A crash was heard from the other room, and Kaede ran into the room where Kagome and Inuyasha were.  
  
"What did ye say his name was?"  
  
"Inuyasha," she replied.  
  
"Inuyasha Shikon?"  
  
"Yes," she answered slowly.  
  
"But how? He died many years ago. This can't be Inuyasha."  
  
"Kaede, I'll explain it later. But for now, he needs some medical attention."  
  
"Yes, of course." She swiftly picked up her things that had fallen on the floor, and ran back over to the two. She removed the cloth as she pushed Kagome aside to get to Inuyasha.  
  
"Is he going to be alright?"  
  
It had been a couple hours, and Inuyasha was fast asleep on the couch. He had been stitched up, and now had bandages rapped around his torso to prove it.  
  
"Yes, he'll be fine." Kaede closed her eyes as she laid her head back on her seat. "He just needs plenty of rest. Oh, and no more fighting."  
  
Kagome laughed. "Well, that's a given."  
  
"Yes well, I think he was lucky to get away with what he got. It could have been a lot worse."  
  
"That may be true," Kagome responded. "But still..." she glanced at the sleeping form. "I wish none of it had ever happened. It was all my fault."  
  
"Nonsense, child. And there's no use at looking whose fault it was. What's done is done."  
  
"I guess."  
  
Kaede sat up straight as she looked Kagome in the eye. "Now tell me how it's possible for Inuyasha to even be alive. He supposedly died ten years ago."  
  
Kagome's eyes drifted toward the floor. "Well, actually he wasn't in the house when everything happened. He came home to find his parents brutally murdered."  
  
"I see." Kaede furrowed her eyebrows. "Well, what else? Why didn't Inuyasha let anyone know he was still living?"  
  
"To be honest, I'm not sure." She looked over at him again. "He hasn't told me yet. From the way he reacts to others, I think he's scared. He had bad experiences with people when he was younger, and the only comfort he really had was his family. Once they were gone, he probably wanted to disappear as well."  
  
Kaede nodded her head. She watched as Kagome looked over the young man. "Ye care deeply for him."  
  
Kagome turned to Kaede with a red face. "I barely know him. You shouldn't make assumptions like that."  
  
"Ye may try and hide it from yourself, but one day ye are going to realize how deeply ye really do care. He may not be here one day."  
  
"That's right..." Kagome said slowly. "He said he was going to leave in a little while." Her gaze drifted toward him again. "Inuyasha."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Yes, I saw it all by the large oak tree, at the pond, in the city park. He was shot three times. Then the body was carried away by him."  
  
The sheriff nodded his head. "And do you know the killer's whereabouts? Do you have a name? Anything that can help us track him down?"  
  
"Yes, I have his name. It may sound a little strange but..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha blinked a few times as he opened his eyes. He looked around the room as if to see where he was.  
  
"Inuyasha, you're awake," came a happy voice.  
  
He turned his head to see Kagome, whose eyes were filled with tears.  
  
"I was so worried about you, but you're alright now."  
  
"Kagome, I'm so happy."  
  
"About what?" she asked shakily.  
  
"I'm so happy to see your face again." His golden eyes captivated her. She couldn't look away from his now soft gaze. She smiled and as she was about to say something, a knock came from the door.  
  
"I'll be right back."  
  
Inuyasha nodded as he put his head back down to rest.  
  
Kagome came to the door, and opened it to find two policemen in the door way.  
  
"May I help you?"  
  
"Yes, we are here for the arrest of Inuyasha Shikon, who is wanted for the murder of Koga Kamiya."  
  
Kagome's eyes grew in shock. "What?!"  
  
"Please step aside, ma'am."  
  
"Inuyasha never killed anyone, because he's been here the whole time. Koga stabbed him, and ran away." She looked pleadingly toward the two men. "Please don't disturb him. And if anyone killed..." she gulped hard. "Koga. It wasn't Inuyasha." As disturbing as it was to hear of Inuyasha being accused of murder, she also felt a pain knowing Koga was dead.  
  
"I'll say it again. Please step aside, ma'am."  
  
"But..."  
  
One of the cops removed their sunglasses, and rolled their eyes. "You need to move, or else charges will be brought upon yourself. So this is the last time I'll say it. Please step aside."  
  
She sighed in defeat as she moved out of their way. They stomped into the house. "Where is he?"  
  
Kagome silently lifted her arm to point to the couch.  
  
They went over and roughly lifted him from the couch to stand. "Get up!" Inuyasha yelped in pain.  
  
"Stop it!" Kagome yelled.  
  
They ignored her as they tightly clasped cuffs around his wrists. "Now get moving, freak." They pushed him forward, and he almost fell forward. He clenched his teeth together as if to take away the pain.  
  
"Stop it!" she yelled again. "Can't you see he's hurt?!"  
  
"Stay out of this, little miss."  
  
"I can't believe that Inuyasha Shikon was really alive after all of this time," the other laughed.  
  
"I know." He turned toward Kagome. He walked up to her, and lifted her chin in his hand. "You know, you ain't half bad for an annoying bitch." He looked back at the other cop. "Maybe we should take her along with us." Kagome made an attempt to bite his hand. However, he drew it back just in time.  
  
"She's a fiery one." He grabbed her by her shoulders, and forced her to look him in the eye.  
  
Inuyasha lifted his head weakly. "Keep your filthy hands off of her."  
  
He let go of Kagome as waltzed over to Inuyasha. "So is this your woman, dog boy?" He pulled one of his ears to get the point across. Inuyasha refused to answer, and kept his gaze on anything but the cop standing in front of him. "Well, it doesn't matter anyway. Because soon you'll be behind bars, and you will rarely see her. Then maybe I can have my turn with her," he smirked.  
  
"Like hell you will," Inuyasha returned coldly. "And I don't know what I'm in custody for, but I know it doesn't involve her. So keep your slimy hands to yourself."  
  
"Why you.." he lifted his hand to strike Inuyasha. Inuyasha closed his eyes waiting for the impact. The cop let his hand fall. "No, I don't think I will." He signaled for the other cop. "Let's get going."  
  
He nodded in response. "Right." He roughly pushed Inuyasha ahead. "Get going."  
  
Kagome followed them to the door. "Inuyasha..."  
  
He turned his head to look at back at her. "Don't worry about me. Just promise me to take care of yourself, and I'll be back soon."  
  
"But Inuyasha."  
  
"Promise me."  
  
She nodded as tears dripped onto her shirt. "I promise."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Your reviews are greatly appreciated, guys. Your opinions and complements give me the strength to keep writing. So keep up your half, and I'll keep up mine. Thanks very much! ~InuLimbo~ 


	12. Release Him!

Well, school's almost over. Yipee! I've been studying like crazy for exams. Can't wait 'til this is all over with. I figured I'd take a break, and update.  
  
Fghdefgjbflb: Right back at ya, pal! All I can say is, don't review my stories if you're going to say something like that. I will NOT put up with it. I don't know why you're upset with me and my story, but I don't like your smart ass attitude. Have a nice day! :D  
  
Rumors And Love  
  
Chapter 12

* * *

Kagome slowly closed the door, and dragged her feet over to a beat up old rocking chair. She slunk down in it. As she did, the door opened again.  
  
"So child, how is Inuyasha doing?"  
  
Kagome's head was tilted down, so her bangs were covering her face. "He's gone," she replied barely over a whisper.  
  
"Gone?" Kaede dropped her things by the door, and made her way to the girl. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"They took him," she said dryly.  
  
She kneeled in front of Kagome and turned her up face to look at her. "Who took him?"  
  
"The Police."  
  
"What business did they have with him?"  
  
"Koga's dead....and Inuyasha's responsible."  
  
Kaede's aged eyes grew. "But ye said Koga left well and alive after he injured Inuyasha."  
  
"He did. Inuyasha didn't do anything wrong." Some salty tears rolled down here cheeks. "They just don't appreciate him because he's different." She cried harder as she sunk to her knees on the floor next to Kaede. She grasped Kaede's white sleeve and buried her face in her shoulder.  
  
Kaede rubbed her back soothingly.  
  
Kagome lifted her face. "I'm so scared that they will harm or kill him. Oh Kaede, he's already gone through so much torture in his life. Can't they just let him alone?"  
  
"Well, the world is full of cruel people. However, I do not think Inuyasha will die like this. He is too stubborn, and not to mention very strong."  
  
"But I don't think physical injuries are the problem. I think they will attack his heart. I don't think he can hold out through something like that."  
  
"Kagome, I...."  
  
"Don't you understand?! He wanted everyone to think he was dead. There was a reason for that!" She quieted her voice. "His body is strong, but his heart is weak. They'll kill him." She stood up from the floor. "But I will do anything in my power to stop them."  
  
"Well," Kaede got to her feet as well. "Well what are ye waiting for? Get going."  
  
Kagome nodded. She opened the door, and stopped before she closed it. "Thanks for everything." She closed the door, and left Kaede.  
  
"Your welcome, child."

* * *

"Now get in there!" Inuyasha was shoved into a dimly lit cell. He moved back into a corner and slid down against the wall until he met the cold floor.  
  
"What's wrong doggy?" one of them laughed.  
  
Inuyasha drew up his knees, and didn't respond.  
  
"He's not going to talk to us." His sentence was followed by him spitting on the floor of Inuyasha's cell.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "Why am I here?"  
  
"You know damn well why you're here. You murdered Koga."  
  
"That's bull. I never murdered that mangy wolf! He's not worth my time."  
  
"Well, that's not up to you to decide, doggy."  
  
Just then the door barged open to reveal Kagome. "Release him!" she exclaimed. "He has committed no crime."  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't that little fox from before." One of the men strolled up to her. "He has killed a man, and yet you say he has done nothing. That's interesting."  
  
Kagome stood there while the man trailed a finger lightly around the curve of her jaw.  
  
"Didn't I tell you before to keep your hands off of her?!" Inuyasha yelled as he took hold of the bars.  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha." Kagome ran over to him. "Are you badly hurt?"  
  
"I'm fine. But you..."  
  
"You needn't worry about me. I promise you I will do anything I can to get you out of here safely. I couldn't bear to see anything happen to you. Even if it means I have to put up with these two men..."  
  
"But I don't like it when they touch you. You shouldn't let them come near you." Inuyasha's eyes softened. "I just can't stand to see another man with you."  
  
"Inuyasha?" she questioned weakly.  
  
"Well, I've never seen this before. That is someone confessing their love to another from behind the bars of a cell."  
  
Inuyasha growled. "Shut up you."  
  
He ignored the angered hanyou and turned to the girl. "I think it's time that you left."  
  
"I'm not leaving."  
  
The man stopped in his tracks. "What did you say?"  
  
Kagome gulped as he got in her face. "I'm not leaving," she repeated sternly. "I'm not leaving Inuyasha here with you."  
  
"You're wasting your time, little missy. That thing is dangerous." He nodded toward the hanyou who had been listening and watching intently to everything. "It kills. Who knows. It could kill you next."  
  
Kagome scowled. "Will you stop calling him an it? Secondly, he did not murder anyone! Koga is not dead, and I know it. He is well and alive. You never found his body did you?"  
  
The man was silent.  
  
"Did you?!"  
  
"No."  
  
"And do you know why?" she asked. "Because he's alive you fool. And you knew that before you arrested Inuyasha. You KNEW he was alive, and yet you still came after Inuyasha. It was just for your own personal reasons. You're disgusting," she spat. "You're more of a monster than this innocent boy could ever be."  
  
The man held up his hand to smack her face.  
  
"Go ahead and hit me," she said. "But you know the truth. You have failed, and I've won. No matter what you do to me, you will never..." He smacked her to the hard tile floor.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaimed.  
  
She pushed herself up. "You will never forget the truth."  
  
"Shut up, and get out!"  
  
"I thought I told you before that I'm not leaving Inuyasha."  
  
"It doesn't matter what you say. You have no right to be here. Now get out!" He pointed toward the exit to get his point across.  
  
She got to her feet, walked over to a chair, and sat down. "I'm not going anywhere. You know what you have to do to get rid of me." She nodded toward Inuyasha. "You must release him, and never bother him again."  
  
"Just le him go," the other begged. "She's right after all. We never did find a body. What if he is alive?"  
  
"Well, he disappeared. He probably ate him after he shot him to the ground. And even if Koga was still alive, he hasn't been seen. Something happened to him, and he is our main suspect."  
  
"But sir."  
  
"No, we will not release him."  
  
However, he did not listen. There was a jangling sound as he pulled out some keys, and walked over to the cell.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked.  
  
He did not say a word as he opened the door to let the hanyou out. Kagome ran over to help him out.  
  
The man with the keys turned to them. "Now listen. We will let him go back to his home. However, there may be further questioning in the future. If you receive a subpoena, you are to report to court. If you do not respond to this, he will be arrested. Understood?"  
  
Kagome nodded. "Thank you so much."  
  
Kagome walked out the door with Inuyasha still holding onto her as a result of his wound. The other cop just watched both stunned and angered.  
  
Inuyasha smirked as they past him. "See ya later, tubby."  
  
Kagome opened the door to her home and helped Inuyasha to the couch. She heard some stirring, and her mother came into the room.  
  
"Where have you two been? I got so worried and..." She caught sight of Inuyasha and the dried blood on his shirt. "And what happened to him?"  
  
"He and Koga got into a fight. I took him to Kaede to treat his wounds, and the police came claiming that he had killed Koga. I managed to get him free of custody, but he is still in bad shape." She removed a lock of white hair from his face. "I think he just needs to rest."  
  
The hanyou's eyes were closed, and his breathing was steady signaling he was asleep.  
  
"Alright then," her mother replied. "We'll see what we can do about all of this in the morning."  
  
"Okay, good night Mom."  
  
"Goodnight, sweetheart."  
  
Kagome sat on the edge of the sofa next to Inuyasha's sleeping form. She closed her eyes, and felt something touch her face. She opened them to see two gold orbs staring back at her.  
  
"Inuyasha, you should be resting."  
  
"So should you."  
  
"I suppose I should go to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow morning." She got up and walked toward the staircase. She stopped on the first stair. "Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you think Koga is really dead?"  
  
"Huh?" he questioned.  
  
"Oh, not that I think you killed him," she answered quickly. "I just wonder if someone really did kill him. Do you think..."  
  
"No."  
  
"You don't get the slightest impression that he might have died?"  
  
"There's no way."  
  
"I hope not," she said quietly.  
  
Inuyasha felt his heart squeeze. She couldn't possibly still have feelings for Koga could she? After all that had happened. After all that Inuyasha had said to her.  
  
"I suppose you're right. He can't be dead." She continued walking up the stairs to her bedroom. "Good night, Inuyasha."  
  
"Kagome, you can't still love him, can you?" He sighed. "I was such a fool thinking that someone like her would ever love something like me."  
  
He got up from his spot on the couch, and headed toward the door. "I can't stay here any longer. This isn't where I belong. I need to go home."  
  
He shut the door behind him and walked down the street, heading for the place he called his home.

* * *

So, watcha think? Well, gimme all your opinions! Thanks a bunch! InuLimbo 


	13. Unsuspectingly Falling

Woot! I just got back from Disney World! Yay! It's my birthday in a few days. So everybody sing to me okie? Yay! Here's the next chappie. And I have the rest of this story all planned out. Okay, the reason I put this back on is because some of these grammatical errors are killing me.  
  
Rumors And Love  
  
Chapter 13: Unsuspectingly Falling

* * *

The curtain of her window was pulled back causing the suns rays to shine on her face. Kagome shielded her eyes with the back of her hand as she slowly opened them. A tantalizing smell was lurking around. She swung her feet around, and put them on the carpeted floor.  
  
"Something smells good." She got up, and tapped on Inuyasha's door. "Inuyasha, are you up?" She waited for a response; however she did not get one. "I'm opening the door in two seconds if you don't respond." She opened the door, but the room was empty. "Maybe he stayed on the couch all night."  
  
Thumps were heard as she came down the stairs. "Mom, is Inuyasha awake yet?"  
  
"Inuyasha?" She turned to her daughter. "He isn't sleeping upstairs?"  
  
Kagome stopped her steps. "No. I thought he was sleeping on the couch. I checked in his room, and he wasn't there." She looked her mom in the eye. "You don't think he left us do you? He said he wouldn't leave for another five or six days."  
  
"I don't know, honey. Why don't you look around the house for him some more?"  
  
"Mom, if he was here, he would have been down the moment he smelled breakfast."  
  
"Well, I'm sure he'll be back soon. So don't you worry about it."  
  
Kagome nodded slowly, but she had a nagging feeling that he wasn't coming back like her mother's comforting words said.

* * *

Inuyasha spotted his home which he had lived in his whole life excuding the last week and a half. He walked up to his porch and opened the old door.  
  
"It's good to be home," he sighed. He walked over to the foot of the stairs, and stood there remembering when he first met Kagome. She had fallen down the last couple stairs. He chuckled lightly. "Stupid girl." He took his time as he made his way up the rotting staircase.

* * *

It was now eight o' clock, and Inuyasha still had not come back. "Mom, he's not back yet, and I don't think he's coming back!" she cried. "Mom, what if he's hurt?"  
  
"I think we should give him until tomorrow, and if he's not back we'll go out looking for him."  
  
"Alright," she responded quietly. Sota was pretty upset as well. After all, Inuyasha was his hero. Now that he's gone, Sota has been moping around the house.  
  
"Kagome, I think you should be getting to bed."  
  
"I think I'm going to stay up, and wait for him if he decides to come back."  
  
Her mother sighed deeply. "Very well. But your limit is midnight, do you hear me?"  
  
"Yes, I promise."  
  
"Come now, Sota. You should have been in bed a while ago." Mrs. Higurashi placed a hand on the boy's back and lightly pushed him forward toward the staircase.  
  
Kagome watched them walk up the stairs, and she rested her chin on the top of the couch while she stared out the window longing for his return. 'Inuyasha please come back to me. I don't think I can live without you.' She gasped at her thoughts. 'Could I possibly be in love with.... Yes.' She smiled. 'I must have unsuspectingly been falling in love with him over this period of time. I never even noticed until now.'  
  
She glanced at the clock it read 11:30. She had been watching for a few hours now. "Oh, Inuyasha I just hope you didn't go back." She let her head sink into the cushion. "I bet that's where he went. I have to go get him. They're planning on knocking his home down this week. If he's in it, I'll never forgive myself." She shook her head as a few tears dropped. "Why did you leave me?" She wiped away some tears. "Can I even bring you back? What if you don't want to come back to me? What if I really mean nothing to you?" A bunch of questions started rushing through her mind. "Maybe I should bring Miroku. I bet he'd listen to him over me any day. After all, I'm just a 'stupid wench.'"

* * *

It was finally morning, and Kagome opened her eyes. She felt something warm around her. It was a blanket. She jumped up. "Inuyasha?"  
  
"No, dear. Inuyasha seems to have not come back yet."  
  
"What?" She stood up. "I have to go find him."  
  
"Isn't that a little rash, honey? You have no idea where to look."  
  
"That's not true." Kagome clenched her fist. "I know exactly where he is."  
  
"Well, at least have some breakfast first."  
  
"I don't have time for that." She grabbed a coat, and opened the door. "I'll be back in a while. I can't say exactly when."  
  
Her mother nodded. "I understand."  
  
Kagome closed the door behind her as she pulled out her cell phone. She punched in some numbers, and it started to ring. A groggy voice was heard on the other line. "Yeah?"  
  
"Miroku, it's Kagome. Get up, and get dressed." She jumped in her car, and started it up. She pulled out of the driveway, and started driving down the street. "I'm coming to pick you up."  
  
"What the heck are you talking about? And do you have any idea what time it is?"  
  
"Yeah, it's eight. You have a problem with it?"  
  
"Actually, I do," he said dryly. "Can't you call back later, Kagome?"  
  
"Miroku, this is important. Now get up! Inuyasha left two days ago, and I think he went back to his home. I need you to go talk to him for me."  
  
Miroku jumped up at this. "Are you serious? He went back? But they're knocking that whole street down today."  
  
Kagome's car could be heard as it screeched at a red light. "WHAT?! I thought they were doing it later this week!"  
  
"No, it's today. I'm sure of it. I'm getting up right now, so don't worry. I'll be dressed and ready by the time you get here. See you in a few."  
  
"Okay, bye." She folded her phone and placed it in her purse beside her. "Just hang in there, Inuyasha. We're coming."

* * *

She pulled into his driveway, and honked her horn. The door opened, and Miroku came hopping outside with a piece of toast hanging out of his mouth as he tried to put his shoe on. Kagome sighed, and slapped her forehead. "Come on, you can do that in the car."  
  
He jumped in beside her. "So what are you waiting for, huh? Let's go. We haven't a moment to waist."  
  
"Shut up, Miroku. That's my line." She pulled off and sped down the road with only thoughts of getting to Inuyasha in time. "Do you think he'll be alright when we get there?"  
  
"I really hope so, lady Kagome."

* * *

Inuyasha opened his eyes to a loud sound outside. "What the heck?" He looked out a window to see a large machine across the street. It was destroying the house. Inuyasha's eyes widened as they turned it around, and started rolling over to his yard. All of the homes to left of his and across the street were destroyed. "NO!" He ran down the stairs as fast as his legs would allow, and threw the door open. He ran into the yard with a menacing look on his face.  
  
Miroku and Kagome pulled up to the street. However, it had a sign blocking the way. "Come on, Miroku." She jumped out of the car followed by him, and sprinted down the street. She looked around her as she ran. All of the homes that were there before, were in piles on the ground. 'Please don't let me be too late.'  
  
They finally caught sight of his home, and a wave of relief came over her when she saw the house still standing. She could see Inuyasha out in the yard.

* * *

"Get out of the way, demon!" a man shouted.  
  
"Never," he snarled in response. "I will not let you destroy my home!"  
  
"Move her on in, boys! He won't want to still be standing there once we start hitting the place."  
  
"But sir," one man replied. "He could be seriously injured."  
  
"Aw, who cares if he does? I'm sure no one knows about this guy. No one would miss him if he died."  
  
Inuyasha growled. "I'll rip your head off before you can even move that giant scrap of metal!"  
  
A siren was heard a couple police cars pulled up, and surrounded the house. The police officer from before stepped out from a car. "Up to no good again already, eh?" He pulled out a gun, and pointed it at the furious hanyou. "Move aside, son. If you do, it will save you from serious consequences."  
  
"Never," he growled again. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes dangerously at the man as he sprinted forward with his claws extended. "I'll kill you!!!"  
  
Kagome and Miroku were a few feet away from the yard. "Inuyasha!" she screamed.  
  
Inuyasha stopped and looked at her. His furious expression calmed at the sight of her face. "Kagome? What are you doing here?"  
  
Her eyes widened in horror at what happened next.  
  
"Now's our chance!" the lead officer yelled. "Fire!" A single gun shot was heard as it made contact with Inuyasha's back. He fell to the ground, and his blood made a pool around his body.  
  
Kagome's heart tightened as she saw what him fall. She couldn't breathe. "Inuyasha, no!" she cried. She bent down over him. She took his head, and laid it in her lap. "NO!" she screamed again as tears streamed down her face uncontrollably.  
  
The hanyou opened his golden eyes to look at her. "Kagome."  
  
"Huh?" She saw his eyes open. "Inuyasha, you're alive!"  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Shh, don't talk," she said as she stroked his head while weaving her fingers through his long hair. "You'll be okay. I promise you."  
  
Inuyasha smiled a little. "Didn't I tell you before not to cry? It just doesn't suit you at all." He winced in pain.  
  
"But I can't help it!" she cried harder.  
  
"But you're so beautiful when you smile."  
  
"Oh Inuyasha, you mean everything to me. If I lose you, nothing else has any meaning. Inuyasha, I....I love you."  
  
His eyes widened as the realization hit him. 'She loves me.' He looked in her eyes which were still flooded with tears.  
  
"Don't die do you hear me? I'll never forgive you otherwise." She tried to force a smile on her face.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I think I was in love with you the first time we met. You were constantly in my head. But when I saw you with Koga, and even after his death you said you wanted him back," he paused. "I thought you wanted to be with him. I couldn't handle it, so I left. And now....And now that you've said you love me. You've made me so happy."  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"I could die peacefully now. But, I don't want to die yet. I want to be with you."  
  
Some fresh tears appeared in her eyes at his words.  
  
Miroku stepped up from behind them. "Hey, buddy."  
  
"So you brought the lecher, eh?"  
  
Miroku smiled. "You were always a smart ass." He bent down to Inuyasha's level. "I already called for an ambulance, so hang in there a little longer. Because if you die here, I swear I'm going to chase you into the after life and beat the crap out of you."  
  
This made Inuyasha smile. 'I truly do have real friends.' He slowly closed his eyes as darkness enveloped him.

* * *

Uh oh! A cliffhanger! What are we going to do now? REVIEW!!! It's my birthday remember, so I think you should give me lots of 'em! Yay! But this chapter was so sad! sniff  
  
InuLimbo 


	14. Life In A Hospital

Well, I just got back from a cruise! It was awesome! We went all over the Caribbean. I got to go snorkeling with sea turtles and everything! Get this...the boat had a place to ice skate, and it had a rock climbing wall. It was a very exciting trip. Well, that's all fine and dandy, right? You just wanna get to the story so I won't waist any more time.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.  
  
Rumors And Love  
  
Chapter 14: Life In A Hospital  
  
  
  
It had been three days now, and Inuyasha still hadn't woken up. Kagome had been coming every day after school, and staying beside him until visiting hours were over. She had promised to call Miroku the moment Inuyasha woke up. The doctors were reluctant to work with something that looked like Inuyasha, but a patient is a patient. Their job and his life were both on the line. So now, Kagome is waiting obediently by the side of the man who captured her heart.  
  
She leaned over to remove a couple strands of hair that had blown in his face from the light breeze that swept through the open window. His chest moved up and down in the same slow rhythm that was his breath. 'How could I let this happen to you?' She placed her hand on his, and closed her eyes. It was at this moment that she felt pressure on her own hand. She instantly looked up to see his hand holding onto hers. "Inuyasha?"  
  
He nodded weakly as he opened his eyes to catch sight of her. "Yes, I'm here."  
  
Kagome wanted to cry. She was so happy. As hard as she tried, she couldn't keep those tears back. In return Inuyasha chuckled. "It seems like every time I see you, you're crying for me."  
  
"Yes, but there's a difference this time because I'm happy." She got up from her chair and gave him a hug being careful not to put any pressure on him that would put him in more pain. (A/N: See you guys didn't have to worry. Inuyasha is well and alive. Okay, so maybe not 'well' but he is alive.) She pulled back.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked half confused.  
  
"I just forgot to do something." She grabbed her purse, and pulled out a small phone. "I have to call Miroku and let him know you're alright." She put the phone to her ear, after she punched in some numbers. A voice was heard on the other end and Kagome started to talk back. "He's finally woken up! So you can come now and....eh?" She took the phone away from her ear and looked at it.  
  
"What's wrong now?"  
  
"He hung up." Just then Miroku sped through the door. He was out of breath by the look of him. His hand was on the frame of the doorway, and the other was on his knee as he hunched over taking huge breaths. "Um, how did you..." He put up a hand signaling her to stop talking. He went over to Inuyasha's bed.  
  
"How are you feeling, buddy?"  
  
Inuyasha shrugged in response. "I feel fine. So, when can I get out of here?"  
  
"Well, before you go I think we need to talk about something," Kagome said while walking over stopping to the left of Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha nodded signaling her to continue.  
  
"Well, we were able to save you, but your house is a different story. It was destroyed... after you passed out." Inuyasha looked down. "I'm sorry."  
  
"It was all I had left. Now I have nothing." He responded barely over a whisper.  
  
"That's not true," Kagome responded. "You still have me." She placed her hand on his. He turned his head up to look at her smiling face. He smiled in response.  
  
"Okay, if this is going to turn into a make out scene, I think I'll leave right now," Miroku said while pointing to the exit.  
  
"Then you might want to start running," Inuyasha replied with a smirk.  
  
"Okay, see you later. Inuyasha, hope you feel better. And Kagome, remember that he's still hurt, okay? Don't....never mind." He shut the door behind him as he exited the room. 'If only I had someone like they have each other.' He sighed. He walked down the glossy hall until he caught sight of a black haired beauty. It was Sango.  
  
"Hey," she said as she approached him. Her eyes drifted to the floor as he started to talk back.  
  
"Hey Sango, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing much. I actually came to see Kagome. She's in here, right?"  
  
"Yeah. She's in room 238. But I suggest not walking in there right away."  
  
"Why not? I've been worried sick about her. She's never home when I call, and at school she looks as though she hasn't gotten sleep in days."  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that. She's plenty happy now." He nodded toward the room. "In fact the person she's been coming to see every day is doing exceptionally well."  
  
"Oh? That's wonderful. I think she said it was her grandmother, right?"  
  
"Grandmother....riiiight. Yeah, her 'grandmother' is doing much better. You better not disturb their happy moments with each other. I mean she's old. For all you know she could have a heart attack tomorrow. So let's walk this way." He placed his hand behind her back and pushed her ahead.  
  
"But Miroku. Why would she die of a heart attack, if she's healthy now?"  
  
"That's a good question. So how about we discuss it over a cup of coffee, hmm?"  
  
"I swear, Miroku. All you ever want is attention from girls."  
  
"Well, can you blame me? Your beauty absolutely captivates me."  
  
"Whatever. I think I'm going to go check up on Kagome now." She turned around and started to walk until something gripped her hand. "Huh?" Miroku had grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Don't go in there. Please." He pulled her toward him. "And if I must be honest. I have liked you for the past few years."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sure I may grope other women, and say 'pretty' words, but you're the one I always had my eyes set on." He brought his eyes to meet hers. "I hope I haven't just made a fool of myself." He blushed a little followed by her.  
  
"Don't worry, you haven't because I feel the same way."  
  
He lifted his gaze to meet hers again and was greeted with a smile. "So does this mean you'll take up on my offer?"  
  
"Right after I check up on Kagome." She pushed out of his grasp, and went to the room labeled as 238. She reached for the handle, and opened it a little, until it was closed right in front of her face. It was Miroku. He had reached for the knob as well, and closed it. "Miroku," she started while tugging on the knob. "What are you doing?"  
  
"You can't go in there."  
  
"Why not?" she asked while tugging on the knob harder.  
  
"Will you just listen to me?"  
  
She looked at him, and let go of the knob followed by him. "Why not?"  
  
"Because," he sighed. "Because that's not really Kagome's grandmother in there. And believe me when I say I'm protecting you and that person by not letting you go in there."  
  
Her angered look turned terrified. "Are you saying Kagome's in there with some monster or lunatic?!" She reached for the knob again, but he stepped in front of her, and took her hand.  
  
"Just trust me. She is in no danger."  
  
"How do you know?!"  
  
He squeezed her hand harder. "Trust me." Just then the door opened. "What's all the commotion out here?" a feminine voice questioned. The both turned their heads to see Kagome with the door shut behind her.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango threw her arms around her friend's neck. "I missed you so much!" Kagome stiffened but soon returned the hug.  
  
"What for, Sango? I just saw you this morning.  
  
"Yes, but you weren't yourself at all. You look so much better than before. I'm glad to know you're back." Sango pulled her head back swiftly. "And who's in there with you, Kagome? Because if there's a loon in there with you, let me tell you right now that I won't stand for it. Because Miroku here said..."  
  
"Miroku?" Kagome questioned as she looked at the man who was now scrunching down in fear. He gave a little wave with his fingers and scrunched down even more. "Really? What DID Miroku say?" she asked while glaring daggers at the terrified young man.  
  
"Well, he said that it wasn't really your grandmother in there. Because I was trying to come in to see you, but he refused to let me past the door. I asked why, and that's what he said. He said he was protecting myself and the person in that room by no letting me past. And I want to know exactly what type of person is behind that door, Kagome. Because you're my best friend and I don't want you getting hurt." She pushed Kagome aside. "So let me through. She pushed open the door and Kagome and Miroku closed their eyes waiting for a scream, but it never came. Sango came out from the room. "Is this some kind of prank or something?"  
  
"Huh?" Kagome and Miroku asked as they approached wither side of the girl. They both noticed that no one was in there. Just the window was open as before with a breeze blowing the curtains. Even the bed was made.  
  
"You guys are mean," Sango pouted. "Now you guys are playing pranks on me. I was really scared there for a moment." She walked out followed by the other two who were both dumbfounded.  
  
"That's weird," Kagome whispered. "I wonder where he went."  
  
"I don't know," Miroku responded in a whisper as well.  
  
Sango was studying them as they talked lowly to each other. "And now what are you two doing?"  
  
"Nothing at all," Kagome chimed.  
  
Sango looked a bit suspicious. "Well, I think now I'll take up on your offer, Miroku. Let's go get some coffee. My head hurts." She turned to leave with a still confused Miroku trailing behind. "It was nice seeing you Kagome. Now you promise me to get some rest."  
  
"Don't worry, I will." She waved goodbye to the two, and as soon as they were out of sight she ran back inside the room.  
  
"Inuyasha? Where did you go?" She felt something wrap around her from behind. He had wrapped his arms around her waist and started nuzzling her neck from behind. She giggled in response as she turned around in his arms to face him.  
  
"I missed you," he said.  
  
She laughed again. "Well, where did you go?"  
  
He let go of her. "You shouldn't underestimate me. I knew that girl would be coming in here, so I simply hid behind the door.  
  
She walked over to the door and moved it away from the wall to look behind it. "You mean you were there the whole time?"  
  
He nodded as he made his way toward her. "So tell me where am I to stay now that my home has been destroyed?"  
  
"Well," she started. "You can stay at my home. But things are going to be different."  
  
He wrapped his arms around her waist. "How so?"  
  
"For starters, you'll be going to school with me every day."  
  
His face soured. "Why?"  
  
"Because I don't date dumb men." She smiled and tapped his nose. "No exceptions."  
  
He frowned. "But I'm smart enough. I mean who helped you with your math?"  
  
"Inuyasha, you can't expect to know one thing and have me saying you're perfectly fine with no education."  
  
"But you should."  
  
"Nope. That's just the way things are going to be. And don't worry we can do something about those ears, so that not an excuse either."  
  
"Fine," he sighed in defeat. "I guess I'll go."  
  
"Good. We'll just get you some new clothes, and you'll be all set to go."  
  
"Well, what else is there?"  
  
"Secondly, you need a job. After all, you can't stay at someone's house and have absolutely no way of supporting yourself. You need money." He frowned at that as well. "Don't worry. I'll help you look for a job. We all have to work sooner or later. Who knows. Maybe we could get a job together."  
  
"I think I like the sound of that," he said with a smirk.  
  
"And third, you need to help with chores around the house instead of sitting in front of the television with Sota eating food all day."  
  
"Feh. Now that's asking a lot, woman."  
  
"Deal with it or deal with me." She said with an evil grin.  
  
He pulled away from her. "Women are scary."

* * *

Now review for me! Yay! By the way, I have some special thanks for some special people!  
  
Thank you Tom's Chick, renie-gurl22, Evie, Samieko, Koneko Miyabi, Isabella, freaky-cartoonist, FieryDemonFox, Lil:.Kat:.Anime, and nikki for the happy birthdays! It made me feel so special! And thank you Luna Moonglade and Vegetaz-Girl because you two were the only ones to actually take the time to type out the song! Lol! Thanks very much!  
  
Thanks to everyone else who reviewed as well. It makes me feel very good to know you have me on your favorites list, or if you just take the time to read my stories and give me your opinions! Thanks for everything, guys! Give yourselves a hand!   
  
Oh, and don't forget to review! I know who reads my stories, and if you don't review, I'll pull out my laser gun on you! Mwuahahaha! I'm serious..... --  
  
C ya'll later!  
  
InuLimbo 


	15. The Secret Revealed

Okay, I haven't updated in a long time! I'm so sorry! But I fell in love with this guy, and he got hit by a truck. He was in critical condition in the hospital. He said he loved me. And I haven't been able to talk to him because I've been grounded...he thought I hated him and hooked up with someone else. I could just cry. Well, here's the next chapter. And how could you silly reviewers think that last chapter was 'the last'? Silly people! I still have a devious plan going on with Koga and Naraku! Don't you remember their little plan of revenge mentioned in the beginning of chapter 11? You might wan to reread that, guys. Just to refresh that memory of yours.  
  
Rumors And Love  
  
Chapter 15: The Secret Revealed  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I hate you all!  
  
Inu: Right... Will you just say the stinkin disclaimer for once with out complaint?!  
  
Kag: I think I'm gonna have to agree with...  
  
IL: Silence you stupid girl! You should be thanking me for having Inu fall in love with you!  
  
Inu: I was already in love with her.  
  
Kag: Really?  
  
IL: Yuck! No kissing yet! ON with the story!  
  
Inu: And the disclaimer?  
  
IL: Oh yeah! I do not own Inuyasha! So there! :P  
  
Chapter 15  
  
  
  
Inuyasha had come home yesterday. Mrs. Higurashi was thrilled to know her daughter was now together with Inuyasha. In fact, she was excited about the thought of grand kids. Inuyasha wasn't too thrilled to hear about that kid o stuff so early in a relationship. Sota couldn't be happier now that Inuyasha had come back, but couldn't figure out why he would actually want to hook up with his sister. He thought it was gross to be more precise. Girls still had cooties in his mind.  
  
Kagome ran to Inuyasha's door and banged on it. "You ready yet?"  
  
A grumble was heard from inside. "I look stupid."  
  
"Aw, come on Inuyasha. It can't look that bad on you." Just then, the door swung open to reveal an unhappy Inuyasha in his school uniform.  
  
"I still don't understand why we have to wear these things."  
  
Kagome looked at him, and a smile spread across her face. "Oh Inuyasha, you look so cute!" She gave him a hug.  
  
Inuyasha disagreed with it being 'cute' as she put it. But since he was getting a hug out of it, he figured he should dress like this more often.  
  
"What are you smirking about?" she asked interrupting his thoughts.  
  
"Oh, nothing." He walked toward the stairs. "Well, I'm getting something to eat." His stomach growled loudly as if on cue.  
  
Kagome giggled. "I guess you're really are hungry."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "No, I'm just saying it for the sake of things. Stupid wench."  
  
A vein popped in her forehead. "Inuyasha, if you call me that one more time, you will be one dead dog."  
  
He crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh, really? Can I test that theory?" He walked up to her, and bent down to be eye level with her. "Wench." He dragged it out to be affective.  
  
"THAT'S IT!!!"  
  
Kagome chased him furiously down the stairs. "Keep running, dog boy!"  
  
Inuyasha ran by the table, grabbed a pop-tart, and went on out the front door with her chasing him the whole way.  
  
  
  
In the car:  
  
"Inuyasha," she wined. "I'm hungry."  
  
"That's your problem. Instead of having a hissy fit, you could have been eating breakfast like me." He took a bite out of the tart. "These things are surprisingly delicious." (A/N: Actually, I hate those things. They're nasty! Heh.)  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
"Hmm?" A couple crumbs dropped from his mouth.  
  
"Can I have a little piece?"  
  
He turned to her. "You have got to be kidding me. You chase me all over creation threatening to kill me, and then you expect me to feed you?"  
  
Her eyes narrowed in anger. "Unless you want to sleep on the lawn tonight, you'll give me half of that pop-tart."  
  
He shrugged. "I don't mind."  
  
"AND you won't get any dinner."  
  
He coughed violently. "No dinner? That's cruel!"  
  
She played with her nails and recited innocently. "And we're having ramen tonight. But I'm sure you don't mind not having that either."  
  
Inuyasha's mouth was drooling. "You know what?" he asked with a little laugh. "I was just kidding about all of that. Here you go." He handed half of it to her. "Eat up and enjoy."  
  
She took it with a skeptical look. "Funny how food can change a guy's mind."  
  
He smiled in response, and scratched the back of his head. "Aw, come on. You know that's not it. I just want to spend time with you."  
  
Her eyebrow lifted. "Oh, really?"  
  
"Of course." He still kept that big smile planted on his face.  
  
She rolled her eyes as she pulled into the school. She parked and they both got out.  
  
Inuyasha looked at his school. "I think I'm going to get lost."  
  
"Don't worry about it. You have the same schedule as me. I requested it for you." She tugged on his sleeve. "Come on, we don't have all day."  
  
"I'm coming, wench."  
  
"Two words: NO DINNER."  
  
He put his hands up. "Sorry, sorry." He mumbled something under his breath.  
  
Just then a boy with long dark hair approached them. "Kagome, I need to talk to you," he said simply.  
  
She gave an exasperated sigh. "What is it, Naraku?"  
  
He glanced at the man beside her. "And who is this?"  
  
"This is Inuyasha."  
  
A wicked grin spread across his face. "I can't believe you made it out of jail, you murderer."  
  
He growled in response. "I never laid a finger on that wimpy wolf."  
  
"Whatever." He turned back to the raven haired girl. "I need to talk to you alone." He glanced at the hanyou.  
  
She sighed again. "Can't this wait?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine." She handed Inuyasha a paper. "Here are the directions to first period. And if you get lost, ask a teacher not a student. Kids like to be funny, and send you in the wrong direction."  
  
He nodded, and glared at the one called Naraku as he walked away.  
  
She turned back to face him. "Now what is it?"  
  
"It's about Koga."  
  
She took in a sharp breath.  
  
"In his final words, he talked about you. And he wanted me to give this to you." His hand opened, and on his palm rested a ring.  
  
"My promise ring to him," she whispered.  
  
"Yes." He took her hand, and placed the small object in it. "It's yours now. Take good care of it." With that, he walked away.  
  
She stepped forward, and felt something under her foot. She looked down, and she saw a cell phone. She picked it up, and looked at it. 'Naraku must have dropped it.' She looked up to find him, however he was already out of sight. 'I'll just give it back to him in third block.'  
  
She noticed there was one voicemail. She looked around to make sure no one was looking, and then pressed the button to call voicemail.  
  
She bit her bottom lip. "I know I shouldn't be doing this, but..." She held it up to her ear, and listened. Her mouth dropped at what she heard.  
  
"Hey Naraku," it said. "It's Koga. You need to update me on this stuff more often. How did Kagome react toward the ring? I bet she really wants me back now. Especially with that dog behind bars." He laughed. "Give me a call, will you? This whole dead thing is getting to be a pain in the ass." Then the message ended.  
  
She slowly let her arms drop. 'He's still alive. And he framed Inuyasha.'  
  
The bell sounded signaling first period had started. She slowly turned around, and let her feet drag as she slowly made her way to first period.  
  
  
  
At lunch:  
  
Inuyasha was slurping down his ramen noodles, and watched Kagome in concern She hadn't had a single bite since lunch had started.  
  
"Kagome, what's wrong?"  
  
He looked up and noticed Kagome's friends smiling at him and giggling. He sweat dropped, and looked back down at the melancholy beauty.  
  
"Kagome," he tried again. "What's wrong?"  
  
She kept quiet as she mashed her food with a fork in boredom.  
  
"Kagome, talk to me." He lifted her chin to find a couple tears in her eyes. "Kagome?"  
  
She shook her head out of his grasp. "Inuyasha, I need to tell you something very important."  
  
"Yes? Continue."  
  
She looked at her friends who were currently leaning in to hear the conversation as well. "First of all, you guys have nothing to do with it so I would appreciate it if you would not tune in."  
  
"Fine," they all sighed.  
  
"Now, back to what I was saying."  
  
He nodded to get her to continue.  
  
"Well, Inuyasha you were framed. You know...the whole murder with Koga. It was all a plan of his and Naraku's to get you behind bars, and to have my feelings focused on him."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's true." She pulled out the phone from her bag. She pressed a couple of buttons, and then handed it to him. "Listen to this. It's a message from Koga on Naraku's phone."  
  
As the message continued, Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock. It was true. He had been framed hoping for revenge. And he wasn't going to have it. He wouldn't let any one step in and jeopardize his chances with Kagome. He loved her, and wasn't going to let anyone get in the way. He cared too deeply to let something like this happen.  
  
He brought the phone down, and gave it back to her. "Don't worry," he started. "I won't let anything come between us." He caressed her cheek for a moment as a tear dripped down her face onto his fingertips.  
  
"I really hope so," she responded. "I really hope so."  
  
  
  
After school:  
  
Kagome was going to meet Inuyasha at the car after he had gotten things from his locker.  
  
She was holding a few books against her chest, and was making her way to the car. She didn't expect him to be on time, so she was taking her time getting there. She figured he'd get lost about two or three times before he got out the front door. Heck, he could have even gone to the wrong locker knowing him. She laughed a little at the thought.  
  
Suddenly she felt something grab her roughly from behind, and stuffed a handkerchief in her mouth to keep her silenced. An evil chuckle erupted from the man's chest as he began to speak.  
  
"So you know our little secret, do you?" he whispered huskily into her ear.  
  
Her eyes widened in fear as one name came into her head. 'Naraku.'  
  
  
  
Sorry it was SO short. But I have so many things I've been trying to do at once. I'm gonna go crazy! This has been SUCH a busy summer! PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME! Heh.   
  
**ANNOUNCEMENT:** Please read and review my first one-shot story. It's called 'That's My Promise.' It's good, and that's my promise to you! Later, guys!  
  
InuLimbo 


	16. A Plan

Hey, here I am back again with another update! Did you guys miss me?? I missed you!!! Thanks so much for all the reviews last chapter! It made me feel so good! :D I almost got 40! Do it again I say! :P I couldn't update as fast as I planned on that's for sure. School has been a lot busier than I thought it would be. (I'm back from vacation now, and I'm fixing some grammatical errors. So if you already reviewed for this chapter it hasn't changed. Thanks!)

**Rumors And Love**

Chapter 16:

* * *

All her cries she made could not be heard from anyone because of the handkerchief in her mouth. 'What am I going to do?' she thought frantically as he was pushing her toward a black car. 'I can't just let him take advantage of me like this. Oh, I wish Inuyasha were here....that's right. What about Inuyasha? What if I never see him again?' Memories of their 'enjoyable' times together flooded into her memory.

Naraku opened took one of his hands to open the back car door. She used this as a chance for escape. She turned, and kicked him in the groin. He let go of her, and fell to the ground on his knees as he clutched himself. "You bitch!"

She ran, and took the handkerchief from her mouth which she threw to the ground. She sprinted as fast as she could trying to get away from him. From the sound of things, he was still on the ground back in the parking lot. She could only hear her own footsteps crunching through the grass as she ran. She had to get somewhere safe. She hit something in front of her, and fell to the ground.

"Hey, watch it wench."

She looked up. "Oh, Inuyasha I'm so glad to see you!" She jumped up and buried herself in his embrace.

"Uhh, Kagome. Is something wrong? You're never happy when I call you that."

She remembered Naraku. She grabbed Inuyasha's arm without a word, and started running again down a hall.

"Kagome!" He pulled back, and stopped her. He grabbed her by her shoulders, and shook her a little. She looked scared to death. "What the heck is the matter with you? And where are we running to?"

"There's no time for this," she replied. "We need to go now!" She grabbed his wrist which he ripped from her grasp. "Inuyasha, please. We need to leave."

"Not until you clear up what is going on. You're always jumpy, but not like this. Did something happen?"

She closed her eyes, and a tear rolled down her flustered face. "Yes, something happened."

His face turned concerned as he took a step closer to her. "What happened?"

"Naraku. He tried to kidnap me, and stuff me in his car." She opened her eyes to look at him. "He knows, Inuyasha. They both know."

"About what? The whole phone thing?"

"Yes. Koga's alive, and we shouldn't know anything about it. So they're trying to get rid of us."

"Then what are you waiting for, wench? Let's get going!" This time he grabbed her arm, and dragged her along. "We'll take the back way to the parking lot." He turned back to her. "How did you get away from him anyway?"

"Kneed him," she said simply.

Inuyasha made a silent o with his mouth. "That has got to hurt."

She nodded her head. "Well, yeah. I had to get away somehow." She looked around the corner to make sure no one was there. She signaled Inuyasha forward. "Come on. He's probably looking for me all around the school by now."

They hurried to her car keeping low to the ground. Occasionally they would stop behind something, and peek around it so they fully aware of their surroundings and others. When they had finally arrived at her car, they both hopped in without a moment to waste, and pulled off on the street back to her home.

"That was scary," Kagome laughed.

He raised an eyebrow. "Then why are you laughing?"

"Because it's so funny. I feel like I'm in some sort of movie, don't you? Running away from the bad guy that is."

"Oh," he said slowly.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I've never seen a movie before."

The car came to an abrupt stop, and some yelling could be heard behind them along with beeping. "Are you serious?"

He shook his head yes. "My mother did not approve of television or movies. By the time I came to your house, I had forgotten what a television even looked like much less how it worked."

"Well," she started as she once again put the car in drive. "I'll just have to take you to one sometime." She smiled at him. "Who knows? Maybe it could be a date." She kind of trailed off with that sentence, but Inuyasha easily made it out.

He smirked. "Sure."

Kagome blushed instantly. "You heard me?"

"Of course I did, wench. I don't have poor hearing like you humans." He pointed to his ears to get his point across.

It was then a phone decided to ring. Kagome reached for her purse, and took out her cell phone, but was surprised when it wasn't the one ringing. She remembered Naraku's phone, and reached for it. It was indeed to one responsible for the noise. Her heart was beating at a much faster pace than a few moments ago. She looked at the caller Id.

"Who is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Koga," she answered.

"That wimpy wolf really is still alive?"

"Inuyasha, you idiot."

"What?"

"You're an idiot," she repeated. "I told you before he was alive. This is the whole reason why Naraku is after us. It's because we know about their little secret."

"Well, I still wish he was dead," he pouted.

She slapped her forehead, "We'll talk about this later." She looked back at the phone which was still ringing. She took a deep breath, and brought the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, is Naraku there?"

"Koga?" she asked slowly.

The voice on the other line stuttered. "Kags, is that you?"

"Yeah it's me." Some tears sprang into her eyes. She couldn't help but be happy to hear his voice again. "Why Koga?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you fake to be dead and frame Inuyasha?"

The other line was silent for a moment. "I did it all for you," he responded truthfully. "Kagome, I'm so lost without you."

She started to cry harder which Inuyasha noticed immediately. He could hear every word Koga said, and wanted to wring his neck. Kagome was his, and Koga was not going to get her back or hurt her in the process.

"But how could you do such a thing..."

"Kagome, I love you. I want to be with you, but you were falling in love with him. I had to get him out of the way so I could keep on loving you. I don't want anyone interfering between us. I love you too much."

"I'm sorry, Koga."

"For what?"

She thought about her choice of words as an idea rose into her head. "It's nothing. But you're right. I love you too."

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing. 'What crap is this girl talking?!'

"I love you so much, Koga. I can't imagine being with anyone but you. Not even...not even Inuyasha. You mean so much more to me."

Inuyasha started coughing as she signaled for him to pipe down.

Koga was smirking on the other line. "I knew my woman would never give up on me."

Kagome smiled. "Can I see you again?"

"Of course. Wherever you would like, my dear."

"How about we meet at the big oak tree in Aishi Park at um...eight tonight?"

"Sounds like a plan. I'll see you then Kag."

"Alright. Until tonight." She kissed the phone and hung up.

Inuyasha's jaw was hanging open.

"Inuyasha, close your mouth. It's rude."

His mouth remained open. "What the hell was that?"

"Don't worry, Yashie. I have a plan."

"Whoa whoa whoa."

"What?"

"What did you just call me?"

"Yashie," she said with a smirk. She rubbed one of his ears. "Little Yashie is jealous."

He crossed his arms over his chest. "Whatever."

* * *

I have to go on vacation, so I will end it here. I thought you'd rather have a hsort update then none at all. Later!

Ceaseless Cloudy Days: Aw, yes. More to write to you. :P Well, I didn't kidnap her as you already found out, so you don't have to worry about that anymore. I wouldn't know where to go with a kidnapping. Oh, and I had him say her name in that one chapter on purpose. It's supposed to show that he likes her and is warming up to her. And I know the cliffhangers are evil, but as I said before...I like them when I'm writing them. Heh. Otherwise, they are evil beyond all reason. And anyone who writes a cliffhanger on a story I'm reading is subject to endless torture! Mwuahahaha!!!

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Thanks so much for reviewing, everyone! Now click that little button down there, and do it all over again! If you guys get me to 400 reviews with this update I will have a special chapter just for you! It will be extra long, and extra special. Heh. Bye!

InuLimbo


	17. Backfire

Hey, here I am again. That's The Way It Is is finally over! Yay! It's going to be so much easier now to just work on two stories. However, this story will be coming to a close in the next couple chapters. It's so sad to think about, but it's almost time. But don't worry, because you can keep checking out my new stories. I have some awesome ideas, and I'm very excited about starting them. Who knows? Maybe I can write a sequel to this story. This is my favorite one that I've written. I'm going to be very upset when it's all over. Well, less talking and more writing I say! Enjoy the chapter, guys. You're just going to get one to three chapters after this one.

I REACHED MY 400 REVIEWS!!! CONGRAJULATIONS, JOJOBLOND YOU WERE MY 400TH REVIEWER!!! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!!!

Rumors And Love

Chapter 17: Backfire

Kagome sat on a bench underneath a large oak tree. There was a slight breeze that made everything just right. Koga would be arriving soon. He had no idea what he was in store for.

"Kagome."

She shifted her gaze. "Yes, Inuyasha?"

He cupped her cheek and sat to be eye level with her. "Please be careful."

She shook her head, and rubbed his hand. "Don't worry about me so much. I'll be just fine. Everything will work out great, you'll see."

"Alright." He removed his hand. "And…um…well…"

"Yes?"

"Can I, uh, kiss you?"

She giggled. "Do you really have to ask? I think you're turning soft on me, Inuyasha."

He smiled, and tilted her chin up so their lips could meet. He came off slowly. "I love you," he whispered.

"You too." She looked at the park entrance and saw what looked like the outlining of Koga. "Inuyasha, get going!" She pushed him over.

"Watch it, wench!"

"Oh Inuyasha, for once in your life just shut up and listen to me."

"Fine. But don't ever expect this again." He got up, and huffed away in the opposite direction.

She sighed. 'Sometimes I wonder why I fell for that idiot.'

"Hey, Kagome."

"Huh? Oh, hey Koga." She scooted over to make plenty of room for him to sit down. He immediately took the hint and took the seat beside her.

"So, what's been up lately? Long time no see."

"Well, actually I wanted to talk to you about something."

"And what's that?"

"About Inuyasha. Why did you…"

"Are you STILL hung up on that guy?"

Her eyes widened. "Goodness no. I told you before that I love you." She put a hand on his chest. "Only you." He smirked at her forwardness.

"But like I was saying," she continued. "Why did you do it?"

"It was for you because I love you so much."

"So you truly admit that you framed Inuyasha?" she said coldly.

"Yeah, but I only had the best intentions."

"For who? YOU?!" She stood up. She crossed her arms across her chest, and lowered her head and voice. "Did you ever stop once to think about what I wanted?"

He stood behind her and massaged her shoulders. "But it was for you. So we could be together."

"Yes, but who was to say if I wanted to be with you? I loved him, Koga. I loved him, and you took him away from me."

"Well, it's over now. You don't have to ever worry about that mutt face again. I'll be here to take care of you."

She nodded her head. "Well, you heard him," she said quite loudly. She narrowed her eyes at Koga. "You just caused yourself a lot of pain and suffering, my friend."

"What are you talking about?" Just then some police officers came out pointing guns at Koga.

"Hands up! Now!"

Koga smirked. "You cunning little bitch."

She smiled in triumph. "You got yourself into this." Inuyasha came up behind her.

"It's over, Koga."

Flames danced in Koga's eyes. He was furious. Before he knew what happened he had grabbed Kagome, spun her around to meet his chest, and held a gun to her face. "No, you got yourself into this one Kagome. Now the tables are turned." He looked at the officers who still held their guns. "Move any closer, and the girl dies." He pushed the end of it into her flesh.

Inuyasha couldn't bear to see this any longer. "Let her go, you bastard!"

Koga turned to Inuyasha. "Oh yes. I had almost forgotten about you." He looked down at the horrified Kagome. "So what do you think, Kagome? Would his head look dashing on my mantle?"

A tear rolled down her cheek. "Please stop it."

"Oh, things are far from over, little girl." He pressed her chest against his. "There's something I want from you." He ran his finger along her jaw line. He turned her around roughly so now her back was against his chest. "You have a choice. It's all up to you. But no matter which path you take someone will die in the end. So think carefully."

Kagome's mouth was hanging open. "Koga, you…"

"Spare me." He took her chin, and made her look at Inuyasha. "There he is, the love of your life. I could shoot him right now." At this the Police better adjusted their guns.

"Please don't," she cried. "Please."

"Well, this is what it comes down to, doll. You have to pick between myself and Inuyasha."

Her heart felt like it had been squeezed. "What?"

"Someone will die. It will be either Inuyasha or I. The choice I leave to you."

Kagome's mind raced. 'I don't want either of them to die. My heart is forcing me to scream Inuyasha, but as much as I hate to admit it…I still have feelings for Koga. I can't help it. I don't want either of them to die.'

"Well? If you don't choose soon, I will."

Kagome started crying in response.

Inuyasha's heart was racing. 'What is this guy trying to pull?'

"Choose, girl!"

She just cried harder. Her crying just made him angrier. He didn't know why but it churned something deep within him. He roughly grabbed her chin again, to force her to look at Inuyasha. "Do you love him?"

She opened her eyes, as a few more tears made their way down her face. "What?"

"Do you love him?" he repeated. "Yes or no?"

She looked Inuyasha in the eye. "Yes."

From hearing this, Kagome roughly pressed his mouth to hers pushing his tongue inside her mouth. She struggled to get away, and he released her. She fell to the ground, and scrambled over to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha held her close. "Koga, you bastard."

He smirked as he held up the gun.

"Drop the gun now!" the Police screamed.

He held it up to his head, and before anyone could make an attempt to stop him, the trigger was pulled. There on the ground, was Koga with a pool of blood surrounding his head, and trailing down to his body.

Kagome screamed, and pushed her face into Inuyasha's chest. He put a hand over the back of her head, and pitifully looked at the dead boy. Kagome was bawling, and he needed to calm her down. "Let's get going," he said soothingly.

She nodded into his chest. "Alright," she stuttered.

They walked off together with is arm around her shoulders. Behind them, the officers were cleaning up the mess. This was something Kagome would never forget. This would be a never ending pain in her heart. All he could do for her now was serve as a pain medication. It would never fully heal her, but it would help with the pain.

They arrived back home, however no one was there. Kagome plopped down on the couch followed by Inuyasha.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered.

She nodded her head. "I know. But it's not your fault."

"I'll do anything to help you, Kagome. You name it, and I'll do it. I'll capture the moon if you want me to." He cupped her cheek, and she smiled. "After all, I know what it's like to loose someone."

"Yeah. Thanks so much Inuyasha"

"No problem."

"But I'm so happy you're not dead right now. I don't know what I'd do." She rested her head on his shoulder.

"You mean that?" he smiled.

"Of course I meant it. But it doesn't change the fact that I'm upset about Koga's death. I didn't want anyone to die. He died such a meaningless death. I wish I could go back into the past, and stop him."

"It's okay. Everything will be fine." He laughed a little. "Weren't those your words?"

"Oh, shut up."

"Well, maybe you should think about it next time."

"Inuyasha!" She hit him with a pillow. "You're just making me feel worse about everything!"

He laughed again. "Well, it's all over now. It's in the past. So don't worry your little head."

She scowled at him. "Oh, that' just so easy to forget about! My ex-boyfriend shooting himself right in front of me."

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

"Why did you let Koga kiss you like that? You've never kissed ME like that," he pouted.

"Are you jealous now?"

"No, but…"

"You saw me. I tried to get away from him. It's not like I was kissing back or anything."

"Yeah, but still."

"But what? You want me to kiss you like that?"

"I wouldn't mind."

"Alright then." She pushed him down on the couch, and straddled his waist. "You'll get exactly what you want then.

She pressed her mouth to his. He moaned in response. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, and she granted him entry. She ran her hand up his shirt until she suddenly stopped, and pulled away.

"What's wrong?" he asked. He was really enjoying himself there too. (A/N: Heh heh.)

"I just thought about something."

"What?" he asked again.

"What about Naraku?"

DUN DUN DUN!!! Well, that's all for now, folks. Tune in next time for the next episode of Rumors and Love! Ciao!

Special thanks to all of my reviewers from last chapter:

Kagomes-Wish, Alexandra, inuluvzme, InuyashaLover, inulove, inusora, Fiery Demon Fox, JojoBlond, tatortot, killa-demond, Copperline kitty, Guilty Angel, Hermione10148, FirePrincesstheOneAndOnly, SmoochDaPooch, Kagome1514, totoro, Kagome2691, humble-bumble, Dolphin-Slam, lily, Ceaseless Cloudy Days, Sailor Kenshin, remix-69er, Forbidden Miko!!!! Thank you all so much!!!

Well, it's almost the end folks. But that shouldn't stop you from reviewing. After all, the more reviews I get, the more chance you get of having a sequel!!!

Buh bye for now!

InuLimbo


	18. Where Are You?

Hey, I'm back. Sorry for the delay. I got involved in some other stuff, but I will get back on track with my stories now. So don't worry, I AM continuing my stories. I want to get this and On My Honor finished so I can start some new stories. There's one I really want to write. I think you guys will enjoy it. It's Inu/Kag. It's called All Girls….Or Close To It. It's very original, and it will be humorous. :P Well, here's the new chapter! The thing you have been waiting so patiently for! Ladies and gentlemen, may I present Rumors And Love chapter 18!!!! applause I love you guys so much. :P

Rumors And Love

Chapter 18:

* * *

Inuyasha sat up. "What about him?"

"He's still out there. If Koga didn't get the job done, wouldn't he? He's responsible for all those things that happened to you. He wouldn't leave us free to tell. He's too smart for that," she responded with worry shining in her eyes. "What should we do?"

"Well," he started as stood up, "first I think we should get a good night's rest. We can talk about it more in the morning."

"But what if we don't have that long?" she urged.

He moved a strand of hair from her face. "I won't let anything happen to you." She nodded at his comforting words. He gave her his hand, and led her to her bedroom.

She stepped inside the door and peeked out. "Good night, Inuyasha."

He smiled. "Good night." She slowly closed the door, leaving Inuyasha in the dark hall by himself. He walked down to his own room, and made sure to keep the door open. He knew something was coming. He could feel it.

* * *

He was woken by a crisp breeze. But where? Where was it coming from? Inuyasha swung his legs over the side of the bed, and stood up. He narrowed his golden eyes almost instantly. "No need to hide yourself," he snarled. "I know you're here."

"Very good, Inuyasha," a voice replied from the shadows. "You're more sharp than I gave you credit for." A smirk could be made out in the darkness as the teeth glistened. "You know, I could have killed that girl a while ago while you were sleeping." He chuckled a little. "And that's exactly what it looks like. But you know who's going to get blamed, don't you?"

Inuyasha looked around the room frantically and for the first time noticed the mess which surrounded him. His eyes widened, and he sharply turned his gaze to Naraku.

One simple word escaped Naraku's lips at this point. "You." He turned and walked toward the door.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

Naraku didn't say a word as he slammed the door to the bedroom. Inuyasha didn't waste another second as he sprinted for the door, swung it open and looked both ways for Naraku. There were no signs of him. He opened the front door and ran out in the lawn. There were still no signs of him. "Damn." He back at the house. "I can't go back." He bit his bottom lip painfully. "I have to go away from here."

* * *

A loud scream echoed through out the streets. Mrs. Higurashi had come to wake her daughter only to find something else. She found blood everywhere, and things were ripped to shreds. Her daughter was missing with only her blood left behind. But the other strange part was Inuyasha. He was gone as well without a trace.

Mrs. Higurashi covered her mouth with her hands. "He couldn't have done this." Some tears dripped down her face. "He couldn't have hurt my baby." She dropped to her knees, and heard a gasp behind her. It was Sota. She grabbed his head and quickly buried it in her chest. "Don't look, Sota." She stroked the back of his head. "Don't look."

"Mommy," he said in a confused voice. "Where's Inuyasha? And why does Kagome's room look like this?"

Mrs. Higurashi shook as tears fell down her face on to Sota. "I don't know, honey."

* * *

"I told you all I know, officer," Mrs. Higurashi said wearily.

The officer shook his head. "That will do for now." He signaled for the other officers investigating the house to follow him.

"Thank you for your time, officer."

The four men left the house.

"So what do you think, Boss?" one asked.

"I think that hanyou was responsible for it all. Who else could have done it? He was reckless all along. We gave him a chance. The girl gave him a home, and look what happened. He killed her and fled."

"But Boss, we don't know for sure that she's dead."

He turned to face him, and looked at him like he was a fool. "Did you not see that room? It was covered in her blood. Things can't be good for that girl. And we know exactly who to blame. That creature really is a monster. Men, it is our duty to find this dog, and put it to sleep. Permanently."

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes, and felt herself on a cold surface. It was concrete. She flung herself up, but found she couldn't move her hands or legs. "What's wrong with me?"

"No use squirming, Kagome."

Her eyes widened in shock. "Naraku?"

"That's right, it's Naraku. Your arms and legs are tied, so you will not be moving from that spot."

"Where is Inuyasha?"

He stomped a foot. "How the hell should I know? All I know is he is wanted for murder."

Her mouth fell open. "What do you mean?"

"I mean he killed you. I would imagine he's on the run."

She blinked a couple times. "How could he be wanted for murder if I'm right here? I'm not dead. You're going to be wanted for taking me you bastard!"

"Calm down, little girl. All those nasty words aren't going to get you anywhere." He smiled. "There are ways to make him look responsible for your death. I'm killing two birds with one stone. They kill him so I can't be legible for punishment of him, and you're already dead so you can't squeal either."

She thrashed trying to break free. "I'll make sure they know the truth!"

"I don't think you will." He pulled out a metallic dagger. "I think you WILL keep your mouth shut." He took a step closer, and knelt beside her. "And besides, you're not going anywhere. I want to make sure I still get what I want." He trailed his finger lazily across her soft cheek.

She bit at his finger, and he pulled back. "Now now. Temper, temper." He slid the dagger back into his coat. "I would appreciate it if you would not try that again, girl. I think you will regret it later on."

With that, he left the room. All Kagome could hear was the slam of the door. She looked around the room desperately searching for something that could help to free her in some way. But it was just an empty room. She tried pulling on the rope as hard as she could to break it. She couldn't get Inuyasha out of her head. Things had changed so much between them. From the first time they met. He had flung her on the floor of that house threatening her to never return. Now they were in love with each other.

"I have come too far to lose now. Inuyasha, I'm coming."

* * *

Inuyasha had been walking for a while now. He didn't know where he was going. All he knew was he had to find her. Kagome needed him now, and he was sure going to be there. He looked up at the sky and sighed.

"Kagome, where are you?"

* * *

Short chapter I know. Sorry guys. I'm just trying to get back into the groove of things. It's been so long. I promise to update again soon. Please review for me! It makes me feel really good to get responses from you. Thanks a bunch. Later!

InuLimbo


	19. Hide and Seek

Hey, I know what you're thinking. No more excuses please:P Well, I am sorry…again. I keep thinking my schedule will clear up to keep writing this, but it stays very busy. I am not quitting on this story. Writing is one of my favorite things to do, and a good way for me to escape from the pressures of my life and reality. So I can't say that I will be able to make quick updates, but I am going to try. I would really like to wrap this story up in a couple chapters. Once again, I am sorry for the delay.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Rumors And Love

Chapter 19: Hide and Seek

* * *

A slow squeak echoed through the dark hallway as Kagome opened the door. She tried to see down the hallway, but could only see the darkness. Taking a deep breath, she took a step forward hoping that no surprises were lingering in the dark. 

She counted her steps to herself. One step, two, three, four…….and then the floor board squeaked beneath her. Taking her foot back off that spot, she tried to take another step forward. There was a strange feeling beneath her feet. It was almost as though the area where she stepped was lighter than the previous area. Carefully bending down, she felt the floor blindly. She could feel a rug under her finger tips. She got down on her knees and crawled along it to find the end. She pulled up the corners and removed the rug from its former position rolling it backwards. Once she had it out of the way, she crawled over it onto the bare floor once again searching it with only her hands. She felt something cold almost like metal. Wait...that's exactly what it was. Only it was more than that. It was a handle. She pulled it, and at that moment she saw a light down the hall.

"Shit." She quickly got off the floor, and threw the rug back over it.

She could see the shadow of a male figure in the light. There was no question over who it belonged to. It was Naraku. She would have to sneak by the door without him noticing. It was all she could do to get out of there. Taking a gulp of air, she proceeded forward. "God help me."

* * *

Inuyasha had been walking for hours on end. Somehow he kept ending up in the same place. He was going in circles, and kept coming to the Higurashi's shrine. Only this time he decided to try a different approach to his problem. He changed his footing, and walked toward the front door. Hesitating a moment, he raised his fist and pounded lightly on the mahogany finish. 

The door opened just enough to see a small hand, and half of the face who it belonged to.

"Sota," he smiled. "How have you been?"

Without a word, the door continued opening, and standing next to the boy was his mother. "Why are you here?" she questioned. "You don't belong here."

Taken back, he spoke up. "I am here about Kagome. I know who did it, but I need help finding him."

She shook her head. "The Police are already taking care of it. And I already know who it is as well." She glared into his eyes. "I know exactly who."

Inuyasha took a step forward. "I am not responsible for any of this!"

"Inuyasha, it's too late for you." A thud was heard, and he looked down to see the phone laying on the floor next to Mrs. Higurashi's feet. When he returned to her eyes, water was gathering in them. "You will get what you deserve, you beast. Don't you ever come here again."

He took two steps back, and felt fingers clutching onto his arms and tightening their grip. He heard her words over again in his head. He didn't have to turn to know who it was holding him. It looked as though it was over for him, but he knew it was not over yet. Ripping his arms free he spoke to her, "You're wrong."

Her tears wove down to her chin and dripped to the floor beneath her. "Am I?"

"Your daughter is still alive. If you let them take me, you will never see your daughter's face again."

"Hanyou!" The police yelled as they made an attempt to grab him from behind. Grabbing his arms, and pushing him head first onto the ground, they cuffed his wrists. He lifted his head to look at her with tears of his own.

"Please Mrs. Higurashi! There is no time for this! We must get to her."

Her face was of shock. "How can you say such things to my face without a thought of remorse? My heart is already broken, don't lie to me! You killed her." She broke down into broken sobs. "Just tell me, Inuyasha. Please tell me what you did with my daughter. Just let me give my little girl a proper burial."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You fool!" he yelled. "Your daughter is alive! Naraku has her! He made it look like I did everything, but it's wrong! He has your daughter, and if we don't act immediately I don't know what could happen to her. I am begging you!"

"That's enough, hanyou!" An officer gripped his hair, and pulled him up to his knees. "Get up."

Inuyasha stood. "Please…trust me." He looked desperately into her eyes. "Please…I-I love her." A tear fell down his face. "Please."

She stood in disbelief with a hand covering her mouth.

"Didn't you hear us! That's enough!" They pushed him toward the car. "Get going."

His shoulders slumped and he took his last steps as a free man.

"Wait."

Inuyasha' head turned to look at Mrs. Higurashi who was responsible for the word. She walked to him. "Inuyasha," she began. "Are you…were you telling me the truth?"

Curiously he answered, "Yes."

"Could you take me to her?"

His eyes filled with sudden hope. "I would need help. I only have a name."

She put a hand on his shoulder. "Help me find my daughter."

He nodded without hesitation.

"Ma'am?" an officer asked.

"Release him," she ordered.

"We can't do that. He is a main suspect of this crime," he answered firmly.

"He knows where she is. You must!" she pleaded.

"Not until we ask him a few questions."

"There is no time for that!" Inuyasha interrupted. "We need to go now!"

The man pulled Inuyasha's hair to get him to look directly at him. "No."

Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha stepped on the man's foot, turned around and kicked him in the groin.

"Hey, you can't do that!" another officer exclaimed.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth as he pulled at the cuffs around his wrist. They began to cut into his skin, but he pushed the pain aside. The chain of the cuffs broke leaving him two hands to fight with.

The officer's jaw hung open at the strength of the half demon.

"So," Inuyasha smirked. "Still want to argue?"

The man shook his head and took a step back as Inuyasha approached him. "Sorry about this," Inuyasha said. "But I can't leave you awake to tell everyone about this." He hit the officer on the head knocking him out cold. Turning around he saw the horrified mother. "We must go."

Nodding she walked away.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Well, we need a way to get around." She held up her keys, and Inuyasha smiled. "So let's go get her back."

* * *

Kagome paced herself as she tip toed soundlessly down the hall. She was only inches away from the door. She could hear Naraku's voice. 

'He must be on the phone,' she thought to herself. She was ready to go past the door when she heard a click. She froze. He had hung up the phone, and the shadow became bigger and bigger as it walked in her direction. Her breath had caught in her throat, and she turned her head. Leaning against the doorway was Naraku.

"My dear, how did you get out of those confinements? I thought I had them so well done too."

Without listening to another word she darted off down the hall not caring where it would lead her. She just needed to find a way out and get away from Naraku. She had to get back home. Thumps of footsteps could be heard behind her following her wherever she went. He was coming and there wasn't much she could do. She had reached the end of the hall with a room on either side of her. Without thinking she went into the room on her right. The first thing she saw was a closet, and she went inside it closing the door behind her. She put her back against the wall and slid down it until she was sitting on the floor with her knees drawn up to her chest.

She heard his steps stop. He too had reached the end of the hall. Had he seen her go into this room? She held her breath to listen for any signs of him. There was nothing. Had he gone away? Had he given up?

He seemed too cunning to give up on something like this. Her heart skipped a beat when a loud thump was heard against the closet door. Her eyes darted to the door. "Oh my gosh." She looked at the doorknob. She hadn't locked it. The knob slowly turned as she watched in fear. It was all over…he had her now.

* * *

Aw, don't you just hate those cliffhangers:P Well, please review for me. By the way, thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter. I appreciate your kind words. I'll catch you guys later. 

InuLimbo


End file.
